Is this Love?
by Hazelmist
Summary: **CHAPTER 11 UP! 5 MONTHS LATER! CHAPTER 11 UP!**A sequel to Would You Kiss Me? It is an H/H fic. Harry and Hermione having just discovered their new love for each other are trying to keep a secret and stay together. Please Read and Review!
1. A New Beginning

** A note from HazelMist. "Thank you so much!" * smiles at all of her former reviewers who took the time to read and review "Would You Kiss Me?" * "I truly appreciate the time you guys took to read and review. You don't know how much it means to me! Anyways, here is the dreaded sequel that you asked for. " * pauses * "Please read the first part of this story, "Would You Kiss Me?" If you haven't already. I worked hard on it and it came out pretty good according to my standards. Alright I'll stop talking. Here it is." **  
  
  
  
"Is this Love?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A pure white owl flew through the morning mist. It was burning off slowly and it was becoming quite a beautiful looking day. The sky was almost cloudless, with the exception of the mist and the heavy clouds that were still parting away from the sunlight, that was still low in the sky having not fully risen yet. The day had not yet begun, but it seemed like one of those days where the sky would be clear and the earth would be cold, and the air crisp and chilling. It just seemed like one of those mornings.  
  
The owl dipped in the air flying lower. It was still kind of shadowy, but the sky was a bright dark light blue and it was that time of day when you just start to see everything in an odd gray, blue light. You could easily spot the white figure flying high in the air. A soft screechy sound emerged from the owl's throat as she swooped even lower into a cool morning breeze and seemed to let the air take her. She turned sideways letting the white feathery tips of one wing dip into the mist. Another soft sound emerged from her throat as she gracefully dove through a line of mist and started flying beneath it.  
  
The owl righted herself and began flying toward two shadowy figures upon the ground in the distance. The two shadowy figures were two boys. One of them had glasses and unruly black hair that never seemed to be tamed. He looked up with emerald green eyes that were slightly hidden behind his messy black hair and glasses. A smile formed on his face as he recognized the owl.  
  
There was a stream of red sparks and Hedwig dove out of the way. The sparks just barely missing her by an inch. The owl screeched loudly angry by this surprise attack. She didn't bother to give him the letter attached to her leg. With her feathers completely ruffled she flew off screeching loudly and angrily and flying with a new anger.  
  
Harry ducked just in time and the sparks whizzed over the top of his head ruffling his hair slightly. He had been trying to get the letter that Hedwig had for him when Ron had seized the opportunity and shot a tickling charm at him. Harry had narrowly escaped having been caught off guard.  
  
Harry drew himself back up and sighed watching Hedwig fly angrily off into the distance. That was the second time in three days. Hedwig would try to deliver him a letter and then something would happen that would make her angry with him. He silently hoped that whoever had sent the letter hadn't wanted an immediate reply. It didn't look like he would be getting it any time soon.  
  
There was a chuckle from a few feet away. It was Ron Weasley, the one who had sent the charm at him in the first place. He and Ron had been practicing some spells together getting ready to use them on Malfoy; if it was necessary. Ron didn't appear to have that intention on his mind anymore. A glint in his eyes told Harry that he had caught Harry off guard on purpose.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron always seemed to be against him these days. "I wish he would just quit doing this to me. I don't know what happened to the old Ron who I used to be friends with." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
Ron blew softly on his smoking wand. He had poured all his anger that had built up over the past days into that tickling charm. It was a shame it hadn't hit Harry. It would have lasted quite a while probably. Maybe it would have made the famous Harry Potter look bad for once. Though he doubted it would have made any difference if it had hit Harry or not. Harry Potter was just plain old famous and always doing brave and courageous things, nothing would ever change that. "It was just a waste of a spell." Ron sighed. Still Harry had looked quite funny.  
  
Harry frowned at Ron who was laughing at him.  
  
"Give it a rest Harry. Let's go find Hermione. I didn't do my Herbology homework last night." Ron said before Harry could say anything. Harry watched silently as Ron began to walk up to the castle and slowly he too started after him.  
  
That was the thing Harry had been wondering about, Hermione. What if the letter had been from her? He hoped not. Hermione and Harry had agreed not to tell Ron about the relationship or the kisses they had shared. They had both felt that Ron would be extremely angry with both of them if he found out anything about what had happened. He still loved Hermione and would probably be deeply hurt. Harry and Hermione had also figured that Ron would take it all out completely on Harry. That was probably what would likely happen knowing Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione had told no one about their relationship. They were keeping it secret; for now. It would only take the wrong person to find out and then everyone would know. So Harry and Hermione had tried very hard to act as normal as possible around each other in public. Though in secret, it was another story.  
  
Harry smiled remembering how he and Hermione had decided to meet tonight. He was looking forward already and the day had barely even started.  
  
"Hey." Said a voice behind him. He jumped with surprise. He looked around suddenly realizing that in the time he had been day dreaming he had made his way to the Griffendor Common room. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione. She was smiling broadly and he flashed her a smile in return.  
  
"Hi." He said wishing he could kiss her.  
  
"Sorry I scared you." She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You didn't scare me. I was just not paying attention to what I was doing."  
  
"You were either day dreaming or I just scared you. But I would hope I'm not scary."  
  
"Alright I was daydreaming." He said throwing his arms up in surrender.  
  
"About your crush." Hermione said her grin broadening and amusement lighting up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I'm hoping she likes me back." He smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"Oh I think she does. I think she likes you a lot." Hermione resisted the strong temptation to kiss him and walked out of the Griffendor Common room with the same mischievous grin, leaving Harry to catch up.  
  
Harry climbed out of the Griffendor Common room and started to follow Hermione who was already far ahead of him.  
  
"Wait up!" He called to her.  
  
Hermione stopped. She glanced back at him with her brown eyes and began batting her eyelashes, mocking some other certain girls who just loved to flirt and always did that. Hermione stopped and burst out laughing as Harry reached her.  
  
Harry pretended to be a love sick boy. "Oh please, please will you go out with me. Hey you over there will you go out with me. I have never seen you before but I really want a girlfriend. Any girl will do." He laughed along with her giving up.  
  
Their laughter faltered and stopped. The two found each other looking into each other's eyes again. Their hands seemed to almost fall into place with each other. They almost found themselves leaning toward each other and trying to put their arms around each other when Harry suddenly stopped and sighed.  
  
"I know." Hermione said. She drew away from him. She hated having to always do this. It was always so tempting and hard to resist.  
  
Harry reluctanlty drew himself away from his love. Why does it always have to end?  
  
"I'll be seeing you tonight." Harry said softly still fingering her hand gently.  
  
"Most certainly." Hermione whispered. "I'll be looking forward to it all day." She said in a soft whisper.  
  
Harry sighed and let go of her hand with a look of reluctance in his eyes. But he grinned.  
  
"Thank god we're friends." He said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione laughed too and hurried off with Harry down to the Griffendor table. It wasn't the same, but at least they had an excuse to see each other for every waking hour of the day. Still she would be looking forward to tonight with every second.  
  
  
  
( Alright. Here it is. I hope you guys are happy. Please read and review. My vacation is coming up and so is the weekend. Perhaps chapter two will be up by then. Hope you like it. I tried my best. * laughs * HazelMist) 


	2. An Odd Breakfast

** A note from HazelMist. "Okay I tried. I think I did okay. I'm going to try to make this is as good as the last story, or hopefully better. I own nothing. Okay? Got that? I own absolutely nothing. Here is the second chapter of my dreaded sequel." **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the Griffendor table only half of the seats were filled. As usual, at one end of the table there seemed to be a cluster of students together speaking. Two of these included a boy and a girl sitting side by side who were oddly quiet. Usually they were the main parts of the discussion along with several other students who were also in the cluster. Another of these students sat opposite them. He too was extremely quiet. A red haired girl by the name of Ginny and another boy by the name of Colin were in a loud discussion on the right methods of wand waving in Transfiguration when everyone began to notice the strange silence.  
  
"This is beginners stuff." Said Ginny to Colin.  
  
"I still think that my way is right. I remember her teaching us."  
  
Ginny shook her head in frustration. "You're not listening to me. Last year she told us it was this way." Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at Colin's goblet of pumpkin juice. She muttered something that no one was able to catch.  
  
BANG!  
  
There was some coughing and spluttering as the smoke cleared. Colin waved away the smoke gagging slightly. Ginny smiled and leaned back with a triumphant grin on her face as she found what she was looking for. A small pumpkin and a small little glass were sitting where the goblet of Pumpkin Juice had once been.  
  
Colin glared at Ginny. Ginny yawned and pretended it was nothing even though she knew it was a lucky break that caused her to be able to do that. Ginny found her eyes wandering down toward Harry, Hermoine and Ron. Her eyes fell upon Harry's handsome face, as usual, before she could stop them. Her heart pounded as she wondered if he had noticed. She was surprised to see Harry had a funny look upon his face.  
  
Harry had his chin propped up in his arm. A strange look was on his face. It was almost as if he was day dreaming but it seemed like he wasn't. His eyes had a soft glint in them that hadn't been there before. A small smile was upon his face and she saw him glancing in her direction. Ginny felt her heart rising in her chest but it ended up that Harry had glanced at Hermione and not her. Ginny's heart fell but she continued to watch him.  
  
Hermione returned his glance and they seemed to look into each other's eyes. Ginny raised her head a little bit and could see Harry's head over Hermione's. He was still looking at Hermione as his smile grew wider and now lit up his entire face. He seemed to be turning a little pink. Hermione and him turned away from each other's gaze.  
  
For the first time Ginny noticed Hermione also. Oddly enough it seemed Hermione was in the same mood Harry was. She had the same glint in her eyes and a little smile that she was trying to hide. Hermione met Ginny's gaze and smiled then she looked down at her breakfast and began nibbling at her toast.  
  
"That was weird." Ginny said under her breath. "I wonder what's up with those two." Ginny said with a shake of her head.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ron.  
  
Ginny looked behind her. Ron had gotten up to get the pitcher of milk and had heard her talking to herself. Ginny looked up at him and saw that he didn't know whom she was talking about.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny replied.  
  
"Who are you talking about anyway." Ron asked not moving from his spot.  
  
"No one." Said Ginny innocently. She turned around and grabbed the milk pitcher thrusting it into his hands. Ron glared at her and then walked back to his seat with the milk pitcher.  
  
"What is going on with everyone these days?" He wondered in his mind. Everyone seemed to be acting so strange and secretive. It was all so different form last year. Everything had changed.  
  
He picked up the pitcher of milk and began to pour it into his goblet. While doing this his gaze fell upon Hermione and Harry who were sitting across form him. Anger and sadness immediately began rushing through him at the sight of Hermione. He quickly pushed it away before he let it get out of control and do something to her or say something to her. There was still a far away chance that she could still be his. Very far away but still it was still there, waiting. Ron definitely didn't want to spoil his chance in the future with her now.  
  
She had changed so much. Last year it seemed like she was perfect. She had been within grasp and everything. But now she seemed so far away. She seemed to be drifting away from him. It wasn't the same Hermione that he had thought had loved him in return. She loved someone else now. Who? He didn't know. Ron knew though, that deep down inside there was still that old Hermione, just waiting to come out, and fall in love with him again. He just had to reawaken that part of her. Before it was too late and she became someone else's.  
  
Ron shivered at the thought of Hermione and another guy. It was just too hard and difficult to think about. He was always meant to be there for her. And she was meant to be there for him. If another guy stole her, Ron would personally do something to that guy. Ron had confidence and hope though that he wouldn't have to do that and Hermione would come around soon enough.  
  
"Ron!" Ron was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone yelling his name quite loudly. Someone was waving their hand in front of his face and Harry and Hermione were trying to muffle their laughter while looking slightly concerned at him.  
  
The hand pulled the pitcher of milk that was now empty from his hands. Ron didn't let go but the hand yanked it out of his grip.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Ron said turning to look at who had yanked the pitcher out of his hands. It was Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown turned to him.  
  
"The question is what were you doing?" Lavender said with a small laugh but there was a look of concern in her eyes. The rest of the Griffendor students at the table laughed and giggled also.  
  
Ron had no idea what they were laughing about. He looked at Lavender with a questioning look on his face. Lavender grinned and pointed back at his goblet.  
  
Milk was all over the table and was dripping off the goblet that was filled to the tippity top. It had even gotten onto his books and last nights Herbology homework. While he was daydreaming he had just kept pouring the milk into his goblet so that it overflowed. Apparently he hadn't stopped until the others had finally wrenched the now empty pitcher of milk away from his hands.  
  
He turned back to Lavender and the others. Lavender was still grinning at him.  
  
"You might want to clean that up." She said.  
  
Harry and Hermione somehow felt that they should leave. "Uh we'll meet you in Transfiguration in a few minutes." Hermione said. The two walked off before Ron could protest. Everyone else had left too except for those who were concerned with eating their hurried breakfast.  
  
"Here I'll help you." Lavender said moved with pity for Ron. She squandered around the table until she found a bunch of napkins. She handed a few to Ron and began mopping up the milk with the rest. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thanks." He said roughly. He took the napkins and began to hastily clean up the mess.  
  
"There they go again; without me." Ron said softly watching Harry and Hermione going off together. Lavender looked up at Ron staring sadly after his two best friends. She felt terrible for him. Still there was something inside of her that was shouting, "I wish I were the one he was watching sadly." Lavender scolded herself for having such ridiculous thoughts and finished cleaning up the milk.  
  
"Thanks." He said again. He gave her an appreciating glance and picked up his damp books and papers and walked away.  
  
"It was nothing." She said quietly but she feared that the already far off Ron hadn't heard.  
  
Frustrated she sighed. Why had she done that? It was useless. I don't like him. I never have. I just wish that we were friends. It would help to have someone to talk too these days. She picked up her books and left going in the opposite direction before she remembered she had the same classes as him and turned around heading toward Transfiguration.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Griffendor common room.  
  
"Morning." Fred said sleepily from a chair. He was a late sleeper. He was tired after being out with Angelina all night almost.  
  
"Morning." Angelina said with a broad grin forming on her face. She spun around and landed in the chair beside him. She drew it closer to him and looked up at him her eyes glowing brightly. She had always been a morning person and was always bright and cheery even in the lowest times of life.  
  
"So." He was cut off as Angelina kissed him. He kissed her back just as he had that first night. All it took was for her to make the first move and then everything after that was controlled by him. He drew away from her slowly and smiled at her showing his pleasure. But it faded away as a nagging thought came back to him that just wouldn't go away.  
  
"Harry and Hermione haven't told anyone." Fred said glancing down at the ground. Angelina was silent for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"We can't make them tell Ron. Not yet, they have to do it on their own." Angelina said trying to get Fred to see it from her point of view. Fred sighed.  
  
"Can't we interfere just a little bit." He said with a broad grin. He was thinking about doing a stunt and spilling everything in front of the whole school or something. Or maybe he could get Ron to accidentally walk in on them. Angelina smiled and laughed.  
  
"No. I know exactly what you're thinking about. No jokes or anything like that. This is not our business. Besides would you want anyone interfering with our relationship." Angelina said with a mischievous grin forming on her face.  
  
"You're right." He said answering with a replica of her grin.  
  
"I'm always right." She said and then she drew him into another passionate kiss. She paused and Fred looked up at her wondering why she stopped.  
  
"This is our little secret. Okay?" Angelina said looking him in the eye. Fred couldn't refuse.  
  
"Alright." He grumbled. Angelina smiled and leaned forward. The passionate kiss continued.  
  
  
  
(Hey this is Chapter two. I hope this clears up the confusion about Angelina and Fred. Hermione and Harry don't know that Fred and Angelina know, but they do. Okay? Please read and review. I put both of these chapters up pretty fast so you'll have something to read for a bit. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible. HazelMist) 


	3. Secret Keepers

** A note from HazelMist "After a short absence here is Chapter three. I haven't had too many reviewers for this story, but for those of you have I want to thank. Spazzy, apostrophe, HarryNZ, E. C. R. Potter, Anime, Danny, hazeleyez, and ssjguyver. Just wanted to say thanks! Alright read on and I own nothing." **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The second class of the day had just let out. Many Hogwarts students filed into the halls and corridors rushing about. There was much talking and laughing. There were younger students chasing each other and racing to their next classes. There were older students flirting and kissing. And then there was Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
The three were standing side by side pushing their way through one particular large group of girls. Ron took notice that Cho Chang was one of these girls. He looked over at Harry and saw Hermione doing the same. But Harry did not even give his old crush a glance.  
  
"Hey Ron." Said a voice in his ear. Ron turned around and saw another familiar girl. It was Lavender Brown. She waved to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey." He said acknowledging her, and then with a wave he continued onward with Hermione and Harry.  
  
No one appeared to have noticed the greeting shared between the two Griffendor students who weren't usually on such good speaking terms. None of the other girls nor Harry or Hermione. Ron barely even cared. Only Lavender seemed to know what the greeting had meant. Only Lavender seemed to care that she may have found another friend.  
  
"Why are you staring into the distance like that?" Asked Parvati.  
  
"Huh?" Lavender said coming back to reality and turning back to her friend.  
  
"Nothing." Parvati said. "Somebody's in love." Parvati mumbled under her breath watching her friend's gaze once again become dreamy. Lavender didn't hear her last comment.  
  
The silent trio began the trek across the castle where their next classes were. Harry and Ron unfortunately had divination. Hermione no longer took divination and couldn't stand the fact that several people took it, including Harry and Ron and half of the other students. She couldn't stand it. It was about the only class that Hermione hadn't liked and hadn't been good at.  
  
Once again, just like the train ride, silence was weighing them down. Hermione could feel the familiar suffocating feeling of the unbearable silence around her. She was glad that Ron hadn't took it out on her verbally or physically after their so called break up. Yet still. This silence was almost as bad. She could tell that only her and Harry were still on speaking terms. She had seen Harry and Ron speaking on short and polite tones but it seemed that their friendship, just like Rons and hers would never be the same. It would get even worse if Ron knew the truth about she and Harry. She didn't want to know what horrible things would happen if Ron found out about them. That's why she had the determination to make sure Ron did not find out about them.  
  
Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and jerked her head up looking around. She had walked all the way to divination with Harry and Ron unknowingly. Harry the one who had tapped her looked at her amusingly.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong. But I believe you have something against divination." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Ron was making his way up to the divination room leaving she and Harry alone without meaning too. It just goes to show that Ron never seemed to notice her.  
  
Hermione tried to hide a growing smile on her face. She frowned and pretended to be offended but it did no good. She saw Harry glance around and see that everyone was gone.  
  
As if on cue the two leaned toward each other and kissed for a second longer then they had been planning too. They briefly were caught up in their meant to be a quick kiss. Hermione put one arm around him and managed to keep a hold on her bag with the other. Harry had dropped his bag to the floor and had both arms around her.  
  
They drew away but didn't let go. Their eyes looking into each other. They forgot about Ron and their little meant to be a secret relationship. Everything was out in the open and it was just the two of them. The world lay forgotten behind them.  
  
Lavender Brown hurried down the hall hoping she wasn't late for divination. She was rummaging through her bookbag making sure she had everything for her next few classes when she nearly slammed into Harry and Hermione. Lavender took a step back and was about to climb up to the divination room when she saw what was really happening. Harry and Hermione were kissing!  
  
She watched as the two drew apart and looked into each other's eyes. It was amazingly cute how caught up they were with each other. Lavender stifled a giggle as the shock of the two together began to wear off. She couldn't help it. Harry and Hermione were together not Ron and Hermione like everyone had thought. She must be, gosh, like the only one who knew this.  
  
Hermione and Harry turned and saw Lavender at the exact moment. They both snapped apart like magnets repelling each other. Hermione was turning bright red in the face and so was Harry. Hermione was so embarrassed that she dropped her bookbag and all of her books and things came out. Harry immediately bent down to help her Lavender rushed forward to help the lovers too.  
  
Hermione started mumbling her thanks to Lavender and Harry, mostly Lavender. She was stealing nervous glances at Lavender and Harry her eyes filled with a strange panic.  
  
"Lavender." She said picking up her bag and the last few books. Harry looked at Lavender and stood firmly beside Hermione as if protecting her.  
  
"Harry and I haven't told any one yet. We were, uh, kind of trying to keep it a secret. We would really appreciate it if you," She said in a quivering low voice. She obviously didn't want anyone to hear.  
  
"Would keep it a secret." Harry finished for her. His hand had slipped into Hermione's and he was gently fingering it as if reassuring her to go on.  
  
Lavender looked slightly taken aback. Though she wasn't terribly surprised. If Harry and Hermione had been together and someone knew she would have heard about it.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell. Who else knows?" She asked. For some odd reason she found herself thinking of Ron. She had a strong suspicion that he didn't know.  
  
"No one." Said Hermione. She looked pleadingly at Lavender begging her to keep the secret with her eyes alone.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I would never tell." Lavender said smiling at Hermione reassuring her. She would not tell until Harry and Hermione told everyone themselves. She'd just forget it ever happened.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said. A small smile formed on her face and it almost seemed like the friendship between her and Lavender improved. With that Harry and Hermione went their separate ways. Lavender watched as Hermione went rushing off and then slowly she made her way up to the divination room after Harry.  
  
All through class poor Lavender couldn't concentrate. She was busily thinking about the news that she had recently discovered. If she remembered correctly Ron had had a huge crush on Hermione. Hadn't Hermione turned him down or something like that after he finally confessed his love to her? She had heard that Ron had done something to Hermione and had gone just a little too fast. Still she couldn't help feeling bad for Ron. After all, love cannot be stopped.  
  
Lavender found her eyes wandering down to Ron where he sat beside Harry. He was glowering at the Professor Trelawney. He looked so funny sitting there. He was imitating Professor Trelawney with perfection. He was throwing back his head and adjusting imaginary glasses and pretending to gaze into a crystal ball and predict Harry's death fate. Harry was laughing and trying to play along.  
  
Lavender found herself unable to draw her eyes away from Ron. She saw his smile his sparkle in his eyes and his humor all in one moment. Harry seemed to be blocked by her view and she was only watching Ron. Thoughts began to race through her head and she wondered suddenly if…  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter!" Both boys looked up and sobered up. Lavender snapped back and pretended to be looking ahead in her book.  
  
"I predict that class is over. I predict that you two will have several more detentions before the year is ended. No need for me to add to that." Professor Trelawney said.  
  
With that Ron and Harry ran out of the room not wanting to know what a detention with Professor Trelawney would be like at all. Lavender picked up her books and followed the others out pushing away her thoughts about Ron, that had been cut off, away for now.  
  
It was several hours later when Harry and Hermione finally had some time alone together. All day they had been looking forward to "tonight". Now they had to wait no longer.  
  
The last straggler had left the Griffendor common room a half and hour ago. Harry and Hermione had watched until they were sure that no one else would be awake or come back out into the common room and then slowly they had emerged from their dormitories.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry came out of the shadowy entrance of the boys dormitory across the hall. She stayed hidden behind the door for a brief time as she watched him slowly descend down the staircase and down into the empty common room.  
  
He ran a hand through his messy, untidy, black hair. It looked like he had tried to comb it but hadn't had much luck with it. She saw him standing near the flickering dancing light from the low fire that was still burning slightly. Surprisingly she could see the light reflecting off those emerald green pools that she was always so caught up in. Even from where she stood here on the balcony looking down upon him.  
  
It was then that he looked up and saw her watching him. Hermione blushed having been caught staring at him but it was unnecessary. She pushed back a strand of her thick brown hair and quietly descended ever so gracefully down the steps. She was like and angel in a black robe floating gracefully upon the air. Harry had never seen Hermione like this before. She was so beautiful.  
  
His eyes stayed upon her, as if in slow motion, Hermione walked down the stairs. It was amazing what love can do to you. Even a person doing the simplest of things, such as walking down a staircase seems like the most amazing thing on earth to watch. If Ron was there, he probably wouldn't have been so mesmerized by the beautiful Hermione like Harry was now. Because Ron wasn't truly in love with her. But Harry was.  
  
She nearly tripped down the last two steps but as always Harry was there to catch her. Hermione turned a bright red embarrassed that she had been so clumsy and that Harry had to catch her. The same strand had fallen into her face again and as she looked up at him, he gently pushed the strand out of the way revealing her even more beautiful face. She smiled up at him gratefully. His hand brushed against her face and both of them felt the warmth radiating between her face and his hand.  
  
She straightened herself up slowly and adjusted her clinging hold on him to a more relaxed grip. Her arms were loosely around him. He relaxed his grip on her seeing now that she could stand on her own two feet. Hermione glanced down at the ground afraid of what would happen if she met his gaze. The same as always would happen. Passionate, uncontrollable love, that's what would happen.  
  
Harry touched her hair with his forehead and softly kissed her on the top of her head. Slowly Hermione raised her head and leaned closer to him.  
  
Her gaze met his and there was nothing that could stop it. What they had kept bottled up all day now let loose, stronger then ever and began radiating through each other. Hermione brought her face to his and kissed him passionately. Harry answered with a kiss just as passionate as hers. So it was like a game that little kids play. They tried to see who could kiss better. If someone had seen them they would have thought the two were acting ridiculous. Love can do that to two innocent people in love.  
  
Hermione smiled shyly up at him and then brought him into a soft kiss. It was perfect. Or it would have been if…  
  
At the top of the steps stood a young red headed girl. She sat down quite loudly upon the steps in shock. Harry and Hermione of course didn't notice, since they were far off on another planet by this time having been so caught up in each others passion. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Harry and Hermione together? No way! She blinked rapidly several times and pinched herself once more. Was this one of those dreams that seemed extremely real but wasn't? It had to be. It was just a very real like dream that was all it was. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together. Not Harry and Hermione. This would never happen right beneath Ron's nose.  
  
Ginny looked down at the two. She had known the two friends all of her life. They were always with Ron and she had grown to know them too. She could always count on Hermione. And Harry, Ginny had liked him a little more then a friend should. Ginny blushed just at the thought of her little crush on Harry. It was really Harry and Hermione. She could tell just by the way they were kissing with each other. She wasn't dreaming. This was reality! When did this happen? Ginny wondered about all this, as she watched the two longingly, wishing she was Hermione and was being kissed by Harry.  
  
Ginny looked down and spotted her Transfiguration book in the corner on a chair. She had come out here to get it before she had seen Harry and Hermione. As much as she'd love to watch the two in their mad passion, she had to get to that Transfiguration book and finish her homework before she fell asleep. Ginny took one more glance at them. An amusing thought came to her. They probably wouldn't even notice if a Filibuster firework went off. Too bad George and Fred weren't here. Ginny started down the steps, not at all afraid that she was disturbing the two. They were in another galaxy by now.  
  
Ginny felt a strong desire to wave her hand in front of them or dance around them or scream. She had a strong desire to do something to make her prescience known. But she just simply went and got the book. What she hadn't been planning on was that there would be a cat sitting on it.  
  
"I thought cats stayed inside the dormitories." Ginny mumbled under her breath. The cat was asleep and Ginny had a strong feeling that if she pulled that book out that cat was going to yelp and probably attack her. Ginny glanced back at Hermione and Harry. She had been lucky so far. Closing her eyes she yanked the book out a little too quick.  
  
"MEOW!" The cat screamed loudly. It jumped up into the air. It's tail was stuck in the book. Ginny hastily pulled it out and the cat fell back upon the chair. Ginny ducked as the cat made a snag with it's claw for her head.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then the cat made another snag at her head. This proved successful. The cat made a scratch across her forehead.  
  
"Stupid Cat!" Ginny said a little too loudly.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice behind her. There was a series of syllables and the cat suddenly had a dreamy look upon it's face. It fell asleep in midair. A boy leaned down and caught and placed it back upon the chair just before it hit the floor.  
  
Hermione came over to Ginny, her wand still out. Harry gave the cat a final pat and stood beside Hermione. They stood there facing Ginny as if bracing for the worst. They were like a team. They would stick together until the end. The friendship between them had only grown stronger.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said shyly looking up at them. An embarrassing look came across her face as she looked up at the two. Who almost looked angry at having been disturbed.  
  
"No problem." Hermione said a little smile crossing her face.  
  
There was an uneasy silence for a second or two until Ginny finally spoke.  
  
"I saw you too." She said blushing.  
  
Harry and Hermione stole a worried glance at each other. This was the second person who had found out. Ginny was also very close to Ron. Would she tell?  
  
"Ginny please don't tell anyone." Hermione said in a soft pleading voice.  
  
Ginny struggled for a moment. Ron was her older brother and like a friend to her. Did he know?  
  
"Who else know?" Ginny asked. She would be very surprised if her brother knew.  
  
"Only Lavender." Hermione said. She was glancing downward. She still had her wand out so that she almost looked threatening, without meaning too.  
  
"I won't tell." Ginny said after several more moments of silence. A pang of guilt went through her as she realized she would be keeping a secret from Ron. A big secret for that matter.  
  
"You're the best Ginny." Hermione said. She hugged the girl knowing it would take a lot for her to keep a secret from her brtother. "Thanks." She whispered drawing away. She waved to Ginny as she and Harry walked back to the fireplace and sat down in two separate chairs. Ginny started up the steps, a slight smile on her face, as she remembered the amusing scenes that had taken place that night.  
  
Ginny looked back at them as she reached the top. She saw the two of them watching her go. Hermione smiled at her and Harry smiled slightly and gave her a slight nod. Ginny smiled back. Their secret was safe with her.  
  
  
  
(Here's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 to be up soon. Hope you like it so far. Please review!HazelMist) 


	4. Accidents

** A note from HazelMist "I haven't had too much feedback on this sequel. But you know what, I feel I should finish it anyway. Thank you to all of you are reviewing." * can't help but smile * "I can't say this enough. I appreciate it. I sound like a broken record. " * laughs * "Here is Chapter 4 of the dreaded sequel. Another Chapter to come ASAP. And I'll try not to make this fluffy." **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The night had ended about a half an hour after Ginny left for bed at last. Harry and Hermione had stayed up together by the warm fire laughing, talking, and yes, there was some kissing, flirting and hugging also. It was two in the morning when they both were unable to hide the yawns and nodding of heads that kept taking a hold of them. For after all it was rather late and they were both pretty tired after such a long day.  
  
Harry didn't want their time to end. He had wanted to be with Hermione every minute of the day and this seemed to be the only time that they had the chance. It was a shame that this all had to end. When would they be able to meet again? Would they be able to meet at all? Harry tried to hide the yawn that was coming over him but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop one little yawn.  
  
Hermione laughed watching Harry as he attempted to hide one of his several yawns. She stopped and yawned herself. She couldn't help but feel tired and sleepy. She just wished she could just fall asleep in Harry's arms right here. She felt her head nodding off it was leaning toward Harry's shoulder.  
  
"No." Hermione said shaking her head jerking herself back and awake. She couldn't let everyone in Griffendor House find Harry and her sleeping innocently by the fire tomorrow. Everyone would know for sure then that they were together. The whole school would know by the end of the day that was for sure.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled weakly at her. Hermione still found herself starting to blush whenever he gave her his full attention and a smile. But there was no reason to blush now. There was nothing stopping her from doing this. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly with hers. She felt him pulling her into the kiss but she reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"I think we better get some sleep. If everyone saw me and you falling asleep in every class they might suspect something." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Especially if Miss. Granger, their best student, fell asleep in one of their lessons. That would be a surprise and a shock for everyone." He said grinning slyly at her. "Heaven forbid I keep Miss. Granger from staying awake in class tomorrow." Harry continued.  
  
"You're worth it." She said with a smile. Then with a goodnight kiss Hermione hurried up the steps.  
  
Harry watched her go and watched her blow him a kiss before she disappeared into the Girls Dormitory. Harry sat back down in the chair by the fire. He sat there for another ten minutes thinking about Hermione and him. Why did they have to keep this so secret? Couldn't they just let it all out in the open? Harry sighed and at last pulled himself up into the Boys Dormitory where he immediately fell asleep. He was just too tired….  
  
"Harry!" Harry jolted awake at the loud voice in his ear. He sat up quickly pulling his glasses off from the table beside his bed and putting them on. He rubbed his tired eyes. It seemed like his head had only hit the pillow a moment ago. But he had definitely slept longer.  
  
His eyes adjusted to the light. The sun was shining brightly into the room through the open window, too brightly for his liking. He checked the clock. It was nine o'clock. No wonder why! He was going to be late for class if he didn't get on the move sometime in the next minute.  
  
Harry rushed into the bathroom quickly and quickly changed into his clothes for the day and his robe. He tried to get a comb through his hair but gave up and hurriedly brushed his teeth. He grabbed his books and his homework for the day and hurried out into the Common room.  
  
Someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him back before he nearly fell down the staircase.  
  
"Harry what's wrong with you today?! First I had to wake you up and now you nearly fall down the stairs on me."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing there her hand still gripping his shoulder and her other hand holding her large pile of books and the bag over her shoulder. An amusing smile crossed her face. And he could see a hint of laughter in her pretty brown eyes that he loved. Harry could hardly tell that Hermione had been out at all last night. Except for the fact that he had been the one keeping her up. Harry was almost glad to see a little bit of red tiredness beneath her eyes. He laughed in spite of himself.  
  
  
  
"Were you out late Mr. Potter?!" Hermione pretended to scold him. But the laughter brightened in her eyes.  
  
"What would make you think that I was?" Harry put on his best look of innocence.  
  
"Mr. Potter I suggest you don't go wondering the halls at night. You need your rest. We wouldn't want you falling asleep in Professor Binn's class now would we?" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yes Professor Granger." Harry sighed.  
  
"So you were out last night." Hermione said. Her eyes widened and if Harry didn't know any better he would have thought Hermione was finding all this out for the very first time. Hermione was clever and if she wasn't going to go into an educational job she should definitely consider acting. She was doing a marvelous job of putting on a show. Several other students in the common room were now noticing the two. Hermione began to circle Harry, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"With who?" She asked stopping in front of him.  
  
"No one." He grinned at her and ran down the steps and out of the common room. Hermione followed grinning also, she tried to hide her grin. They reached the corridor, climbing out of the portrait together. Harry turned to Hermione but his eyes fell upon another person. It was Ron. Who was looking curiously at the two. Something was going on, he could tell. Ron thought to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked sounding a little sterner and colder then he had meant to be.  
  
"Harry was out late last night with someone." Hermione burst out. She was grinning like a little kid having just heard someone had a crush on someone and was now trying to coax the name out of him or her.  
  
"So. It's no big deal." Said Harry shrugging it off. He made it look like he blushed a little bit. This was becoming more fun as Hermione and him went along. They were still acting. Ron looked at Harry and noticed the blush. A smile or a smirk crossed his face. Harry couldn't tell which one it was.  
  
"Did I just see Harry blush?" Ron said his smile or smirk was spreading across his face.  
  
"I think Harry was out with a girl." Hermione said. She flashed a bright smile and her eyes widened once more.  
  
"I was not." Harry said pretending to glare.  
  
"Harry I can see it in your eyes." Ron said. Truthfully he did see it. Harry had been love for a week or two it seemed. Ron had even noticed that. Though he had never found who the girl was. Ron was almost surprised with himself. He hadn't taken the time to find the girl. It was a shame. It would've been fun to catch them kissing or sweet-talking with each other. Maybe he would try to find out who she was. Maybe he would try to walk in on them. Ron could feel a smile crossing his face as he thought about this.  
  
"Harry was out with a girl!" Hermione said in a sing song voice. She was grinning from ear to ear. She seemed to be having a blast. She needs to get out more so she can have more fun like this, Ron was thinking. Harry on the other hand was thinking about how beautiful she looked and how he wished he could just kiss her in front of Ron.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Hermione asked. She was really getting into this.  
  
"Come on Harry just tell us. You know we're going to find out if you don't." Ron said.  
  
That was all it took. Harry and Hermione quickly met each other's gaze. Panic was in both pairs of eyes. Oh great now Ron is going to try to find out who it is, Harry thought. And then he'll walk in one Harry and he and he'll be so mad, Hermione was thinking. They quickly looked away and kept their faces from showing their true emotions. Harry was even wondering if he should lie about who it was. No, he didn't want to lie to Ron. He would just keep it a secret, until Ron finds out. Harry gulped but managed a pretend blush and a smile.  
  
"I'm not telling. Just forget I even told you guys." He walked away smiling. Ron kept hounding him and Hermione would put in a few words every now and then, but Ron noticed that Hermione seemed more interested in her homework now. Maybe she just had her share of fun for the day already, he thought as they walked along to class.  
  
Little did they know but another figure had heard this whole conversation. He watched from the shadows and chose not to make a comment for the first time in his life. He felt that there was more to come. More that he was going to find out over the course of the day. And little did he know but the silent witness was right.  
  
Ron couldn't help but think about the girl that Harry liked. More then ever he wanted to know. All during class his mind wandered. He thought about every likely girl at Hogwarts carefully examining each one. Cho Chang, no Harry hadn't been speaking to her and she seemed, well, kind of in a depression. He knew that Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death and would never even think about becoming Cho's boyfriend. He just knew. If it wasn't Cho then who was it?  
  
Ron's thoughts began to wander to the Griffendor girls. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, or was it one of the older or younger girls? Parvati was too thick for him and besides if he had liked her he would have made his move at the dance already. If he were going out with Parvati the whole school would know by now. His thoughts reverted to Ginny. Could it be? No, Ginny would have told him. But in his mind they had always been meant to be, so maybe. He'd get back to that one. Lavender, no she was just too beautiful and fun for Harry.  
  
Ron stopped had he just thought that? He couldn't believe it. No, Lavender was just, well, she just wasn't for Harry. Hermione, god no, Hermione was his and Harry knew this. Besides Hermione was in love with someone else and she definitely wouldn't have been questioning Harry if she was the one. Ron became a little amused at the thought of a Harry and Hermione relationship. It would never happen he thought with a laugh. It was going to be Hermione and Ron all the way. Hermione just had to see this. But who was Harry with then?  
  
"Ron class is over." Hermione said to Ron awaking him from his thoughts. Harry and her had gathered their books together and were waiting for him. Lavender walked cautiously over to Harry and Hermione and waited also for him, but at a distance.  
  
The four of them walked to lunch. Ron didn't seem to mind Lavender's prescience and neither did Harry and Hermione. Maybe Lavender was dating Harry. It was a possibility. But it just didn't seem right. The four walked down to the Griffendor table and had their lunch. Ron was so busy thinking that he hadn't noticed Lavender leave them with a sad look upon her face to go sit with Parvati. He never seemed to ever notice her. Lavender wondered why she even bothered trying. But somehow there was now a similarity between them, a reason and possibility for friendship between them.  
  
Lavender watched now as her suspicions were confirmed true. Parvati was in love with Seamus. And Seamus was in love with her. Lavender got up from the table disgusted. It would only be a matter of time before those two became a pair and then she would have no one. Just like Ron when he finds out about Harry and Hermione. But bravely she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and sat back down beside Parvati. She would brave the storm while she could. But it would only be a few days or maybe a week or so before…  
  
"Is something wrong?" Parvati asked. Her friend was looking really shaken up but she had been so busy talking to Seamus that she hadn't noticed.  
  
"I'm fine." Lavender said with a weak smile. But even Parvati knew she wasn't.  
  
"Darn we have potions next." Ron groaned.  
  
"Maybe potions wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have it with Snape." Said Harry staring down at his plate.  
  
"Or if we didn't have it with the Slytherins." Added Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Or Malfoy." Ron finished. With a look of disgust upon his face he walked down to the Potions dungeon with Harry and Hermione who were no more happy then him.  
  
Ron tried to make it look like he was concentrating on Snapes lesson. But his mind wandered through his previous thoughts. This was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand the suspense. He needed to know! Why won't Harry just tell me so I don't have to go through this painful situation where I'm just dying to know who this girl is!  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Ron looked up Snape was talking to him. He was looking very angry. Uh oh now he was in trouble. He looked about him. Harry and Hermione were working at one station together and were now peeking over their shoulder at him hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. He was working beside a very confused Lavender. He had been so consumed by his thoughts that he had burnt their potion and it was now smoking and a swirling red color.  
  
"Sorry Lavender. I was just not thinking about what I was doing." He said feeling he should apologize to her.  
  
"It's okay." She said with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Brown!" Snapes voice cut through the classroom and both of them kind of jumped at the sound of his shrill voice.  
  
"Professor I" But Ron was cut off by a loud bang. Their potion proceeded to start to bubble over the sides and smoke filled the room rapidly. Students began to scream and yell and run for the door. Ron didn't notice Harry put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and steer her safely out the door.  
  
"Everyone out!" Snape yelled as the smoke began to choke the air. Ron started out of the classroom when he noticed Lavender wasn't there with him. He turned back toward where the smoke was thickest, where he could only guess the potion and perhaps Lavender was.  
  
Coughing and choking on the thick and smelly smoke that was blinding him and filling his lungs he slammed into a desk and fell to the ground. Something knocked over and the burner went out. The potion stopped smoking. Ron sighed in relief and felt around until he found what he was looking for. Beneath the desk lay a figure that he could only barely make out in the clearing smoke. He touched her. Was she okay?  
  
"Lavender?" There was no answer but it was no doubt that it was Lavender. The smoke cleared and soon he was able to see her pretty face and hair. Her eyes were closed shut and it appeared that she was either asleep or unconscious. She was curled up beneath the desk. The potion had gotten onto her robe and was still dripping off the desk onto her on the floor. Quickly he pushed the potion further away from the edge of the table and then slowly he bent down beside her. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she waking up?!  
  
Harry outside in the hallway was standing beside Hermione. His hand was entwined with hers. He kissed her forehead when he thought no one was looking and then they let go of hands.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione in a low voice. She leaned a little on him but only a little more then a friend should dare.  
  
One person saw this, as it was all happening. He watched as Hermione and Harry stood very close together. They had completely forgotten about that Weasley boy. And hadn't he seen Harry steer Hermione safely outside. That was it he knew the whole story. He was the same person who had been in the shadows listening to their earlier conversation. The very same person now had a smirk upon his face. Now he knew the truth. Harry and Hermione were in Lover. L-O-V-E! Why hadn't he seen it before? Oh he couldn't wait to use this as a weapon against them! Draco Malfoy couldn't help but laugh aloud!  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the sound of Malfoy's laugh and she realized that they didn't have Ron to hold as they usually did when Malfoy got on their nerves.  
  
Harry and Hermione met each others gaze and quickly read each others mind it seemed. They quickly pushed their way through the crowd that was standing near the potions classroom door. Heart pounding they jostled through the students. They had to find Ron. How could they have forgotten him?  
  
Harry and Hermione coughed and spluttered and opened their eyes to the shocking scene before them when they reached the front of the crowd. There was Ron knelt upon the ground over a figure.  
  
Ron shook the figure once more as Harry and Hermione came up beside him. He didn't notice them, for his eyes were glued to the girl that was lying slumped upon the floor. It was his entire fault. Everything was his entire fault! How could he be so stupid! She had to be alright she just had too!  
  
"Lavender!" He cried.  
  
The figure stayed the same.  
  
( A cliff hanger! Alright so maybe I put too much Ron and Lavender in there but this idea just came to me as I was writing this. Hope you like it. Review pretty please!HazelMist) 


	5. Feeling The Aftermath

** A note from yours truly "How'd you guys like my cliff hanger????" * rereads the reviews for the last chapter and bursts out laughing * "Umm I may make another cliff hanger or I may not. That was my first one so you can't be mad at me. I'll try to make it up to you. Though I'm becoming rather fond of them. Thanks to the eight people who reviewed the last chapter!" *grins * "Thanks again. Here's chapter 5 of my dreaded sequel. Enjoy and more to come hopefully." **  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lavender!" Ron cried.  
  
The figure stayed the same.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
In the lowest of the dungeons that lay beneath the Hogwarts castle a red haired boy was huddling over a slumped figure. His eyes wide with fright he stared down at the pretty girl who was now unconscious because of him. It had been his fault. If only he had been listening and not day dreaming then she would be fine. He tried crying out her name and shaking her but the girl wouldn't respond. She just lay there, her eyes closed and her body motionless unknown of the pain that she was causing for the poor red haired boy who was taking the blame.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Professor Snape yelled. He pushed Harry and Hermione who were trying to comfort Ron off to the side. The other students moved back and out of his way. Ron on the other hand did not move. He was still shocked by what appeared to be his fault. He didn't seem to hear Professor Snape and even if he had he seemed unable to move as if he were glued to the floor.  
  
"Move boy!" Professor Snape said giving Ron a slight shove with his foot. Harry and Hermione and several other Griffendors glared at the Professor when he did this. Ron though still didn't notice. Professor Snape bent down on the other side of Lavender seeing the boy wouldn't budge. The Professor took the girls slender wrist in his hand and checked her pulse. His face didn't show whether she had one or not. He looked her over quickly and then suddenly looked up at the staring students.  
  
He pointed at the scared looking Parvati. Seamus, who had been standing beside Parvati looking at her worriedly, took this opportunity to put his arm around her and as if to protect Parvati from Snape.  
  
"Get Madame Pomfrey now!" He said in a stern voice. Parvati gasped and the tears began to flow as she rushed out of the room. Seamus rushed out after her.  
  
Snape conjured up a stretcher with a wave of his wand and levitated Lavender onto it. Ron got up and watched, horrified, as Snape and several other students walked out of the dungeons with the stretcher that held Lavender. His eyes followed the stretcher out of the room but he still didn't move even when it was out of view. He just stood there in some kind of trance, shocked.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and he met her gaze. They both nodded and Hermione let go of his hand and started forward toward Ron. Harry walked along behind her. Their friend needed them.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said in a soft voice. She was standing right behind him. Slowly Hermione reached out her slender hand and placed it on Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't move but he didn't flinch at her touch so Hermione kept her hand there making sure it was in a strictly friendship fashion. Poor Ron, Hermione thought sadly. Poor Lavender, she thought shaking her head slightly. She hoped the poor girl was all right.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ron." Hermione said in a whisper. Harry stood helplessly looking worriedly at Ron, knowing only Hermione could help him now. Ron still wouldn't respond. "Ron, it wasn't your fault!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
She hated to see her friend like this. Roughly she turned Ron toward her. She took a good look at him for the first time since the night when she had broken his heart. That night she had seen his heart shatter into a hundred pieces. It had been so hard to watch and she had felt guilty even though he had tried to rape her and he had tried to plan their relationship and even though his love for her was only an illusion. When would he see what she had seen? When would he finally see that the love that he had for her wasn't real only assumed? She knew that Ron would come to her. Even though Hermione didn't love Ron. Ron was like a brother to her, a best friend, just as harry had been, before he became something more.  
  
She opened her arms and just as she had thought he slowly put his arms around her. He was crying inside though he wouldn't shed a tear. He was upset and shaken and he needed someone to help him through it. The only person that could do that was now injured or worse. Hermione knew that she had to do this and take Lavenders place.  
  
"It's okay Ron." She said patting him lightly on the back. She shot a glance at Harry. She tried to tell him that it was only friendship and nothing more. Harry understood and nodded. He trusted Hermione. I just wish I could help, Harry though wistfully.  
  
"It was my fault!" Ron cried out suddenly. He moved away from Hermione. Harry knew at this point that Ron wasn't just taking advantage of Hermione. Ron and Lavender seemed to have created a bond in the last few days, Harry thought suddenly. No wonder why he was shaken up.  
  
"Everything that happened to her is my fault!" He cried out even louder walking over to the edge of the classroom and leaning against the wall.  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison. Their voices sounded in harmony together. Ron turned around and looked at them surprised at how well their voice combined and how loud they were.  
  
"Come on Ron." Hermione said walking over to him seizing this opportunity. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go see how she's doing." Harry said quietly walking over to Ron's other side. Ron seemed to hesitate. Hermione held out her hand to him. He took it and together they walked out of the classroom to go see Lavender.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She could feel Ron gripping her hand. It's only to comfort him, she thought hoping he didn't think it was something more. She hoped Harry understood and wasn't jealous or hurt because of her actions. She peeked over at him. Harry was staring straight ahead, his emotions hidden. Hermione turned away. Harry hopefully knew she could be trusted and that was all that mattered.  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"How's Lavender?" Ginnny asked as Hermione and Harry trudged into the common room with glum expressions. Hermione lifted her head and looked over at Ginny.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said sadly. She looked as if she was on the brim of tears. Slowly she stumbled over to the couch. Harry caught her just before she fell and helped her onto the couch. Harry sat down wearily upon the couch beside her. They both looked tired and sad.  
  
"She's not any better I take it." Ginny said with a sigh. She sat down in a chair and placed her hands in her lap and looked down on the ground. Silence filled the room for several moments.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked suddenly looking up. Harry and Hermione raised their heads and looked at her their eyes sad.  
  
"He's with Lavender." Harry said.  
  
"He took it pretty badly. He thinks it's his fault." Hermione said softly.  
  
"He thinks it's his fault?" Ginny asked confused. She hadn't heard the whole story and she was dying to hear it now that her brother was part of it.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked her confusion growing.  
  
"Lavender was Rons lab partner." Hermione said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What's that got to do with it?" Ginny asked looking from Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Well, it was Ron and Lavenders potion that bubbled over and filled the room with smoke. We think that the potion was what caused Lavender to go unconscious. Though I'm not sure." Hermione said in a rush.  
  
Ginny sat in silence.  
  
"How's Ron?" She asked her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"Upset." Hermione said.  
  
"In shock." Harry said.  
  
"I better go find him and see how he is." Ginny said softly. She got up and walked toward the portrait before she suddenly stopped and turned to look back at the couple.  
  
"It's a Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked up at her curiously wondering what she meant by this.  
  
"If you guys want, you guys can go out together tomorrow and I'll cover for you two and keep Ron in check." Ginny suggested.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They felt really guilty about Ron. Especially after what just happened. But they didn't want to miss an offer and a chance to spend time together without the risk of Ron finding out. Hermione bit her lip and met Harry's gaze.  
  
"How about it?" He asked in a whisper. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me Hermione Granger." He asked her smiling.  
  
"I would be delighted to go with you Harry Potter." She said with a grin.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed at the flirting. " Alright I know where this is going. A kissing session." At this Harry and Hemrione turned to her and laughed a little embarrassed. "So I take it you took up on my offer." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes." Harry said smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Ginny we appreciate it." Hermione said honestly.  
  
There was an odd silence as Ginny was about to exit through the portrait once more when she suddenly turned and face the two that were about to start a kissing session just as Ginny had predicted. They both looked at her bewildered wondering what she had to say now.  
  
"Lavender would have been glad. It was her idea. It's a shame she missed having some quality time with Ron." Ginny said trying to hold back the tears at the thought of poor Lavender in a hospital bed unconscious. Then she hurriedly stepped through the portrait to go find her brother.  
  
Silence lapped over the Griffendor Common room once more. Harry and Hermione just sat staring into the flickering cheery fire that now looked burning and violent to them. Something about that last note Ginny had left them had caused them to forget about everything else. Once more that terrible guilty feeling was seeping into their minds. The kissing session was put on hold and was driven from their minds.  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor. A loud voice was shouting in her head to her. "You should be with Ron! He's your best friend! Why aren't you there for him and helping him through this! Why aren't you with Lavender! That's where you should be right there in the hospital wing with them!" Hermione shook the thoughts away, shaking her head.  
  
Harry was having similar thoughts. He stared blankly into the fire thinking about the past few weeks. Ron had been in love with Hermione. He had tried to rape Hermione. Hermione had broken his heart. Ron had tried to rape Hermione!  
  
That loud persistent voice kept yelling that over and over in his head. Ron had hurt Hermione. He had tried to hurt her for his own pleasure! Ron had no right to force her into that. He had no right to start kissing her madly and not let her go free as she wished. He had no right to do that even if she did indeed love him and the only way he could get that was by force. Ron had no right whether Hermione was Harry Potter's girlfriend or not.  
  
Harry knew these thoughts were not the best to be thinking about when your best friend is in a rough spot. He wished he could just forget all the bad things that Ron had done. But all that he had kept hidden deep inside was now flowing through his veins at the reawaken of the awful memories.  
  
"Ron had no right to force Hermione to love him even if she did love him and the only way he could awaken her love was by force." Harry heard these words repeated once more in his mind. What if Hermione really did love Ron? What if she had been just too afraid to show it? What if Ron knew this secretly and was only trying to encourage her to follow her heart to its deepest desire…Ron.  
  
Harry tried to shake this thought from his head. Hermione wouldn't have broken Ron's heart if she loved him. Or maybe she was just trying to hide her affections and not abide by them just like Hermione was always doing. Hermione wouldn't be with him, Harry, if she was really in love with Ron, would she? Harry glanced at Hermione carefully out of the corner of his eye. Hermione certainly did look like she was feeling guilty. She looked almost as shaken up as Ron.  
  
"Hermione." He said quietly turning his head toward her.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Uh I was uh…I was just wondering." How should he phrase this?  
  
"You were just wondering…." She was waiting for him to finish. It was too late to drop the subject now.  
  
"I was just wondering about something." He said trying to change the subject.  
  
"You were just wondering about what?" Hermione said wanting to know what he was going to say.  
  
"Hermione…now don't get offended." Harry said not wanting to ask her yet.  
  
"I'm getting offended now. Tell me and I won't be offended. Don't and I will." She said glaring at him. Harry couldn't help it he smiled and laughed. Hermione glared fiercely at him but Harry was now laughing very hard. Maybe it was just that there had been nothing to laugh about and now it seemed as if it had all broke lose. Or maybe it had been something else. But now Harry could not stop laughing. And every time he tried to look at Hermione he just laughed harder.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said glaring sternly at him. She gasped suddenly as Harry fell to the floor rolling with laughter pulling her down with him. Hermione fell down beside him just as she had earlier that year when she, Ron and Harry had been on the train.  
  
"Harry!" She cried hitting him lightly. But all Harry could do was laugh. A smile began to form on her lips. She couldn't help it. The situation was just too amusing. Here she was trying to be angry with Harry and all he could do was laugh and all she could do was smile. It was like his laughter was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. And all she wanted to do was drink it. Laughter and Harry in all.  
  
Harry grinned and just forced himself to laugh harder. Just as he had hoped Hermione was now smiling. Harry stopped laughing a little bit to grin at her.  
  
"That's the smile I was looking for." Harry said staring at her.  
  
"Harry Potter, if you think that you can get me to smile just by doing this all the time…" She didn't finish. For at that point Harry kissed her on the nose and Hermione and Harry both broke out into a fit of laughter. He kissed her once more on the tip of her nose and Hermione grinned and laughed. It was just too much. He could always get her too laugh if he wanted too.  
  
Harry managed to stop laughing long enough to kiss Hermione softly on the mouth. He drew away looking at her pretty face. She grinned. Before he even knew what hit him she drew him into a fierce kiss. Harry put his arms around her, just as he felt Hermione's warm hand stroke his cheek and her other arm go around him. It looked like they were going to have a kissing session after all.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later when Ron Weasley returned from the hospital wing having been shooed out by Madam Pomfrey. He walked tiredly through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Slowly he dragged his feet across the room and up the steps. Just as he reached the doorway to the boys dormitory he caught a glimpse of something down below. There, in front of the fire, two shadows sitting on the rug, were kissing. Ron rolled his eyes. Muttering about how some couples could get so caught up in each other, he entered the Dormitory with out a backwards glance. If only he knew.  
  
"Harry what were you going to tell me?" Hermione asked running a finger through her now slightly messy hair, taking a brief break from their kissing.  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Harry pleaded with her. He out on a sad puppy- dog face but Hermione didn't seem convinced. Maybe this will convince her, Harry thought as he began kissing her again. Hermione seemed convinced for she did not refuse. The conversation was put off just as everything else was. The couple went on undisturbed by the conversation that had brought on everything, but had never been actually reached. Like always.  
  
But it was bound to come up again. For little did they know but it would be an important test to their relationship…but that is for another time.  
  
  
  
(Hey how did you like it? Sorry it took so LONG! I'm sorry I won't do that again. Please Review again. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done! More to come… ) 


	6. Surprises

** A note from HazelMist. "Thanks to Archforge, Kristawen, E. C. R Potter, Spazzy, Natalia, ssjguyver, bookworm4ever, HarryNZ, babooshka, DivStar, Phoenix for reviewing the last chapter. That's 11 reviews! Oh and just to clear some things up Fred, Angelina, Ginny, Lavender and Draco Malfoy all know. Um, I think those are the only ones. Thanks again. Here is chapter six of the dreaded sequel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The bright sun was almost at its height in the morning sky that was now preparing for afternoon. It was crisp and chilly and the sky was a bright blue. The heavy gray clouds occasionally cast a large shadow over the sunny grounds causing it to seem dark and dreary for a brief time. But other then that it was a brilliant November day.  
  
Inside though the sunlight was having a difficult time lighting up the castle. It seemed shadowy and dark wherever you went. It seemed almost as if it was still only seven in the morning and only small rays of new sunlight were peeping through cracks and crevices.  
  
It was eleven in the morning when a shrill cry gave life to a new echo around the dank and empty corridors.  
  
"Get out!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
There was a loud slam of a door being slammed shut as if in someone's face. Then all was silent for several moments.  
  
What seemed like ages later, there came a hurrying of several footsteps down into a particularly dark corridor. Five figures could just be made out in the darkness as the footsteps came to a halt. Five students with glum tired faces came to rest and talk for a moment with each other.  
  
There was a bushy brown haired girl, a boy with jet-black untidy hair, another boy with sandy blond hair, and a girl with dark hair. Then there was one boy who was leaning against the wall looking sadder and upset then the rest of them. He was a red headed boy and it looked like he was almost being left out. Though he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice this.  
  
Hermione edged closer to Harry so that she was now standing shoulder to shoulder beside him. She glanced up at him, tiliting back her head slightly so she could see those green eyes of his. He was watching Ron worriedly. A line on his forehead was creasing slightly. He feels guilty about us, Hemrione thought sadly looking away. It shouldn't be this way, but Hermione felt a pang of guilt and pity toward Ron anyway.  
  
"Parvati are you sure you're okay?" Seamus asked carefully slipping his arm around the girl's shoulder. Parvati moved closer to him placing her head on his shoulder. Seamus didn't seem to be expecting this but he quickly began stroking her hair in an act of comfort.  
  
"I'm okay." She said dully in a voice that clearly noted that she wasn't okay.  
  
"Come on let's go for a walk outside." Seamus said softly. He steered out of the dark corridor and with his arm still around her shoulder. They walked away form the three remaining without another word.  
  
The five students had gone to visit Lavender before they had been kicked out by Madam Pomfrey. Ever so rudely might I add. After all these years you would think she would understand the need for people to visit their fellow students when they are hurt or sick. But no, Madam Pomfrey still doesn't understand this and perhaps will never understand this important concept.  
  
"I'm starving." Harry said, though he clearly had not as much appetite as he emphasized he did.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry too." Hermione said in a loud voice catching on.  
  
There was silence on the other end. No one spoke and Hermione and Harry waited unsuccessfully for the outcome they had been hoping for.  
  
Ron had not spoken all morning. In fact it seemed that Ron the last thing Ron had said to them was something along the lines of "It's all my fault". That had been yesterday in the dungeons. This was not like Ron who was normally a talkative person and always had input on everything they said. Especially with Hermione and him always fighting. Ron hadn't even used his sarcasm, which we all know Ron always uses in the lowest of times.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast." Harry said trying to fill in the gape that Ron would usually fill. Because Ron was always the one who talked about food.  
  
"I'm hungry aren't you Ron?" Hermione felt like she was speaking to a toddler. It was awful and she felt a pang of shame.  
  
"Ron we're going down to eat and you're coming." Harry said. Hermione instantly grabbed one of his arms and Harry grabbed the other. Forcefully they began to drag Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
How long could he go on like this? Hermione shivered and silently hoped that Lavender would get better as quickly as possible. She couldn't take much more of this. Even then, even when Lavender got better, would it be over? Lavender wasn't the only one who was going to take time to heal. Hermione glanced up at Ron who was like a zombie almost. Hermione quickly looked away and concentrated on getting to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Ron was going to need to heal too.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny had come to the rescue.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"Hey Ron." Ginny said realizing the absence of her brother's voice.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a look and mouthed to her to wait for them. Hermione and him brought Ron to his seat and placed a plate of food down in front of him.  
  
Hermione was almost sure that when they got back the plate would still be untouched. Reluctantly, she followed Harry back to the entrance where Ginny was waiting behind the door.  
  
"Ron isn't any better." Ginny said softly her voice barely a whisper. She was watching her brother where he sat at the Griffendor table. Hermione and Harry shook their heads sadly.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"This is all" Ginny cut Harry off shaking her head violently.  
  
"No Harry it isn't your fault." She said looking up into his eyes. "Or Hermiones." Ginny quickly added.  
  
"But if"  
  
"I just wish"  
  
"It's not your fault that you guys fell in love." Ginny cut them off once more. "Love just happens." Ginny said staring off into the distance. "It comes whether you like it or not. Whether it's a bad or a good time. Whether they like you or" She looked like she was going to continue. But she paused here as if she had already said too much.  
  
"I'm not one to lecture, but just listen to me on this one. It's not your fault." She glanced at the two and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll meet you in the Griffendor common room at five. Okay?"  
  
"We'll be there." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
Five o'clock came sooner then anyone thought it would. It was rather surprising that time should fly at a time like this. But maybe it was because Harry and Hermione were expecting time to drag along that the hours flew by so fast.  
  
Hermione twirled around inside the girl's dormitory. Parvati was out with Seamus and Lavender of course was gone, so Hermione had the entire room to herself. It was kind of weird getting ready without any one yelling out inputs or telling her to wear some makeup or her hair a certain way. She was so used to the familiar calls of Lavender and Parvati fighting with each other over some hair product that it was strange being alone in the silence without any reassurance from another female about how she looked. Hermione found herself actually missing the two girls opinions. That was hard to believe. Since it seemed to Hermione that they had an opinion on everything.  
  
Hermione put on a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She reached across on her bed stand where her hand touched upon the familiar gold necklace. The lovely gold chain and the tiny heart never failed to shine even in the darkness. It always seemed to reflect bright rays of light from unknown sources, causing the necklace to shimmer and sparkle with simmering light.  
  
"This necklace is no ordinary necklace." She said to herself as she clasped it around her neck. Carefully adjusting it in the center, she thought about the time when Harry had first kissed her. All those hesitations she had had, but all of them had been washed away when Harry had presented her with the lost necklace. He had carefully clasped it around her neck returning her heart to her. Right then and there she knew she had a choice. She didn't have to love him if she didn't truly love him. He had left her to make her own decisions. She had made her own decision. She had chosen Harry.  
  
Hermione stood up and studied her reflection in the mirror. Moving away her hair by habit, her hand touched upon the spot where Ron had really done something horrible not too long ago. Ron had given her a love bite there on her neck. She had been furious with him. Especially since Harry had automatically assumed that she and Ron were together after seeing that stupid mark that let the whole world know that Ron had kissed her. That love bite was almost like a sign that Ron had tried to claim her as her and had brandished her with that mark so others would stay away.  
  
A small smile crept its way across her face. It certainly had done the opposite. Harry had been beckoned to her, not pushed away. She had got her revenge without knowing it.  
  
The smile faded as she realized what she was thinking. Ron is in trouble right now. I shouldn't be doing this to him. From now on I will pretend it had never happened. It never happened, it never happened, it never happened.  
  
Repeating this over and over in her head she adjusted her sweater. Then she grabbed her cloak and rushed out the door.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione opened the door to see Harry standing there right in front of her as if he had been waiting for her to open the door all this time.  
  
"Hey." He said stepping aside as she walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
"How long have you been waiting there?"  
  
"Oh, not too long." He grinned slyly at her. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You took a long time." He said.  
  
"Sorry but I didn't know some love sick puppy was going to be out here waiting for me." Hermione added jokingly. They both laughed.  
  
"Okay before you guys get too caught up with each other. I'd like to say something here." Ginny stood up from where she had been sitting, waiting for them by the fire. She walked over to them.  
  
"Here's the deal. You guys have to be back here by nine thirty. Understood?" She said in a motherly fashion. She looked them straight in the eye making sure they understood the importance of nine thirty.  
  
"Twelve, okay we've got it." Harry said jokingly. The three laughed.  
  
"Guys I'm serious. I can't keep Ron busy for that long." Ginny shot a glance around the room as if he might hear.  
  
"Especially since he's in that zombie state." Ginny added. Hermione shivered, glad she wasn't the one that had to keep Ron entertained while he was in that state.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be back." Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"We really appreciate this." She added.  
  
"It's nothing." Ginny smiled.  
  
Hermione and Ginny dropped hands and Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand. They both waved to Ginny as they exited through the portrait. But of course Harry always had to have the last word.  
  
"See you at twelve." Harry called over his shoulder as the portrait closed behind him. Ginny yelled something back like "I heard that Harry!" Hermione giggled and together they began to walk down the corridor toward the entrance.  
  
"Hey I want to show you something." Harry turned to her when they were a good ways from the common room. He had a mischievous twinkle in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter if this has anything to do with your idea of romance I swear I'll" Hermione said sternly though she couldn't hide a small smile.  
  
"Relax. It's nothing like that." He intervened smiling.  
  
"Then what is it?" Hermione wasn't exactly one for surprises. She usually figured out what they were before they happened.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise."  
  
"Harry come on tell me." Hermione implored.  
  
"My lips are sealed." He said shaking his head despite her pleading.  
  
"Fine then don't tell me." She said a little angrily.  
  
"Just follow me." Harry said rolling his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her down the corridor away from the entrance.  
  
"Harry where are we going?" Hermione cried still not willing to give up.  
  
"It's a surprise for the last time." She heard Harry say once more. He glanced around the corridor and took her down yet another corridor.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave up asking. He was just going to say the same thing over and over again it seemed. Still Hermione couldn't help wondering where he was taking her. She guessed that it wasn't Hogsmeade. But what is here in the school? Where could he be taking me?  
  
Draco Malfoy was strolling down the hall on his way down to the entrance. He was going to Hogsmeade. For a very important reason, Draco thought snickering. He knew exactly where the mudblood and Potter were going tonight, Hogsmeade. It's a shame that they yell it out so loudly like they did with their romance, it would have been funnier if they hadn't made it so obvious.  
  
Draco smirked, thinking about his plans for the night. He certainly wasn't planning on shopping or going out to the Three Broom Sticks that was for sure. No, his itinerary for the night seemed to be centered on the little dim witted couple. Though it wasn't anything good. Draco Malfoy had plans of his owns. Plans to make this night for the two not exactly a pleasant one were on his mind. In fact he planned to make it a disaster. He didn't need to hope that they would have a horrible time and perhaps break up. He knew they were going to have a horrible time and probably break up.  
  
Draco snickered wringing his hands. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin. He started to walk faster just at the thought of it.  
  
Harry grinned as he pulled Hermione around another sharp corner. Her hand slipped from his grasp and she nearly walked into the wall. But of course Hermione was much too clever for these games. He turned and walked over to her offered her his hand. But Hermione didn't take it. Her anger washed away and she grinned an identical grin to his. She would play his game and she would win.  
  
"So it's fun you want." She said playfully.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and Harry did the same. Before Harry could make a move she shouted "Expillarmus" and instantly Harry's wand went flying into her hand. She was happy that was over because she was afraid that Harry would have beaten her. Harry had gotten good at dueling and defense against the dark arts lately.  
  
Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at him still playing. Harry started backing away knowing he would have to take another route if he wanted to beat her at this game. So he did.  
  
"Catch me if you can." He yelled over his shoulder before he started running.  
  
"That's not fair." Hermione protested as she started running after him down the empty hallway. She had learned in her first year that Harry was very fast when it came to running. When they had narrowly escaped Filch, Harry had been running like the wind. While all she could do was huff and puff and just barely keep up with them and in front of Neville.  
  
Hermione raced after him hoping Harry would tire of this game. She entered an empty corridor as she turned around the corner. She had a strange feeling that Harry was hiding around here.  
  
"Harry come out now." Hermione glanced around at the row of suits of armor that lined both sides of the corridor. She was almost sure that he was around here somewhere. There was a chuckle not too far away. Her suspicions were confirmed. Hermione narrowed her eyes and screwed her face into mock anger.  
  
"Harry come on." She moaned.  
  
There were footsteps down the hall. Was that him? Hermione started walking hurriedly toward the footsteps that were coming closer and closer to the corridor. She broke into a light run.  
  
"Harry I" Hermione's grin instantly faded at the sight of the person who she had nearly run straight into. It certainly wasn't Harry. A real look of anger fell upon her face. She felt Harry at her side having sneaked up behind her, but he too had forgotten about the game when he saw who had come in. She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at the person her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry and Hermione both spat at the same time.  
  
(All right so I lied. There is going to be another cliffhanger after all. Sorry I'll write more soon. Please Read and Review, thanks. HazelMist) 


	7. In a Tunnel

** A note from HazelMist: "Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter: babooshka, leogrl, HarryNZ, E.C.R. Potter, SCMoRtOn87, Kristawen, thefly, and Spazzy. That's eight. I was really trying to wait for fifty-five or sixty but fifty is fine. But I finished the chapter so I posted it. Pretty stupid method I have there. I should wait like most people do for a certain amount of reviews. But no, I just post being the idiot I am. Oh well that's me. Please review I would truly appreciate it. So here's chapter 7."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Potter. Granger." Malfoy said his face screwing up as if it made him sick to his stomach just to say those two words. His eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a sneer. A pure look of detest, that was closely mirrored by Harry and Hermione, appeared on his face.  
  
One would think that it was a ridiculous scene the way they were just standing there glaring at each other and sending each other death threats silently in their minds. But if they had had that look of pure detest turned on them maybe they would think of it as a different matter. For after nearly five years of practice Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and Ron had perfected their death glares and looks of pure detest. You can see just how much Harry and Hermione liked Malfoy and how much Malfoy liked them. The chances of actually getting a compliment about each other were rarer then the chance of the dinosaurs coming back to life. And those chances are extremely slim to none sadly enough. Even in the wizarding world.  
  
After getting over the shock of coming across each other Hermione finally made an observation that she should have made long before then. Malfoy was alone. Crabbe and Goyle were gone, yes gone meaning not with Malfoy in this case, and Malfoy was alone. Malfoy was bodyguard less.  
  
Pity Ron wasn't here, thought Hermione wistfully, he would've liked to get the chance to beat the crap out of Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Malfoy where are the boulders?" Hermione said in a sweet singsong voice, a smirk crossing her face.  
  
Malfoy just continued glaring at her and Harry. His brain didn't seem to have registered what she had just said. Hermione always knew there was nothing but dust in his head. This was just even more proof that his brain was about the size of a grain of sand. It was probably buried beneath all that useless dust and those death threats that he would probably direct toward Harry and Hermione at any moment now.  
  
"Hmm I seemed to have noticed that too. There's usually two big fat ugly boulders covering him halfway. But today I can see him fully. It's hurting my eyes to have to look at something so detesting. Thank god I have glasses. Perhaps they block a little bit of the ugliness." Harry said casually, glancing over at Hermione with a smirk.  
  
"Harry I'm surprised the lenses of you're glasses haven't cracked having to look at something so horrible as him." Hermione said with mock surprise, meeting Harry's brilliant green eyes.  
  
Oh god, why do I always have to drown in his eyes at a time like this, Hermione wondered. She reluctantly yanked her eyes away from his brilliant green ones trying to concentrate at the matter at hand.  
  
Cold glaring gray blue eyes met hers. For the first time in a long time Hermione forced herself to look into those cold gray eyes. It made a shiver run down her spine, not in a pleasant way might I add, but a cold icy sort of way. They were full of darkness and coldness. It was almost like stepping into a ghost. You felt like you had just been submerged into icy cold water. There was no better way to put it.  
  
Harry's eyes on the other hand were warm and a brilliant shade of emerald green. They were filled with warmth, concern, modesty, honesty and Hermione could go on forever and ever. Hermione had once wondered how a boy could grow up robbed of love and still come out to be a wonderful person like Harry. Maybe it was because Harry's parents had truly loved him as a little boy and had showered him with love, like a normal child should. Hermione on the other hand thought that she and Ron might have played a part. Perhaps she had played an even larger role.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of this. Imagine her, Hermione Granger, being able to reawaken and keep the love alive in the famous Harry Potter. It was quite absurd to think that but that's the way Hermione hoped it was.  
  
"Just you and I Malfoy, one on one, right here." Harry's words reawakened Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"You have Mudblood also." Malfoy sneered at her. He was trying to get out of it. He knew just as much as she did that Harry could do some damage to him. Hermione pulled out her wand and started toward him glaring. But Harry placed a gentle arm on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll just be you and I Malfoy." He said not taking his eyes off Malfoy. Hermione reluctantly slipped her wand back into her pocket, though keeping her hand on it, just in case. She understood, just as Ron did, the need for Harry to defeat you-know-who and had let Harry go though she had desperately wanted to come with him. Each time Harry had come out fine, unconscious or beaten up badly, but fine.  
  
Though Hermione didn't like the way Harry had come out the last time Harry had faced you-know-who. Harry had come out kind of in a trance. He hadn't defeated you-know-who, no it was far from that, if anything he had helped you-know-who come to power, though not on purpose. Hermione didn't know the whole story but being the clever person she was she had picked up pieces and clues and fitted them together to make a rough idea of what she thought might have happened. Harry had never told her what had happened that night when Cedric Diggory was killed and Harry nearly was also and you-know-who came back to power. But Hermione was sure that maybe one day the story would come out.  
  
Hermione took one retreating step glaring at Malfoy. But if this was what she had to do to show Malfoy that he was nothing without his big boulders, then it would be worth it a thousand times over. She couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face after this little duel that was about to take place. Hermione was confident and had put her faith in Harry that he would wipe that stupid sneer and smirk off Malfoys face completely.  
  
"Get him Harry." Hermione whispered ever so quietly.  
  
The two started to circle each other. Their wands now were out. Hermione was glad to see that Malfoy's wand was shaking a little bit as a result of his slightly trembling hand. He was scared. Hermione would be scared too if she were Malfoy. The way Harry was looking at Malfoy was enough to scare the wits out of her. Harry was raging mad behind those green eyes. All he had to do was let it lose in his magic and then Malfoy would be done for.  
  
Hermione's hand remained protectively on her wand in her pocket. One wrong move Draco Malfoy, one unfair play, and I'll be there in an instant with a thousand curses on my tongue, Hermione thought glaring at Malfoy who looked as if he might run for it. She wasn't going to let him sneak away. Not this time.  
  
Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!" A stern voice cut through the angst that had built up in the corridor unknowingly. Malfoy had his wand back in his pocket in an instant. He was a stupid coward. Harry brought his wand down also, not taking his eyes off Malfoy. The raging anger was ceasing though in his eyes.  
  
"I would think you two were much more mature then that." It was Professor McGonagall. Alleluia, Hermione was relieved it wasn't Snape. "Fifty points from Grifffendor, Potter. Ten points awarded to Slytherin." Snape would have probably said. At least McGonagall was fair, though she didn't favor Griffendor and she was very strict, but she was fair and that was good.  
  
Hermione made her way into view walking over beside where Harry stood.  
  
"You two boys should be ashamed of yourself. How immature you two are about to fire on one another. Don't even try me Mr. Malfoy I saw the way you two were circling each other and had your wands out. I've seen the beginnings of duels and fights before Mr. Malfoy. I know one when I see one."  
  
That was certainly right on the money. Professor McGonagall could spot trouble faster then any teacher in Hogwarts.  
  
"You had your wand raised Potter so I will have to take an extra ten points from Griffendor. That means twenty from Griffendor and ten from Slytherin. That should probably be enough to teach you two a lesson not to be so immature. If I ever catch you at it again, be warned Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy that I will take off at least fifty. Yes Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger from my very own house. Ms. Granger that goes for you too though I will not subtract any points since you were not involved, yet."  
  
Hermione did not like the way Professor McGonagall had added the word "yet" At least she wasn't losing any points for Griffendor.  
  
"Now be off." She said glaring at the three of them from behind her spectacles. Harry and Hermione took off without one last glance. Hermione caught a short glimpse of Malfoy walking away off into the other direction, thankfully.  
  
The two comrades walked in silence down the corridor and out into another before Hermione thought they were perhaps finally out of earshot.  
  
"It's a shame that McGonagall had to come in." Hermione said with a sly grin.  
  
Harry chuckled at this and looked over at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Harry you don't have to be modest about it, I knew that you were about to do some damage to Malfoy."  
  
Harry turned a little pink at this. He smiled brightly at her trying to hide the fact that he was blushing after such a compliment.  
  
"Ron would've liked to see Malfoy beat up." Hermione said grinning at the thought of what Ron would've said. He would have been thrilled and perhaps if Hermione and Harry had told him right then and there, perhaps he wouldn't be so mad since they had just defeated Malfoy. But Professor McGonagall had come in and nothing had happened except for the fact that Malfoy had got away once more.  
  
"Hermione I'm surprised at your behavior. You actually wanted to break the rules." Harry gasped in mock horror though the grin remained on his face.  
  
"Sometimes it's worth it." She simply said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Though there have been several occasions when…" Hermione began.  
  
"Oh god, don't start now." Harry interrupted rolling his eyes jokingly.  
  
Hermione looked a little hurt at this and Harry quickly was sorry he had said that, though he was in no mood for a lecture.  
  
"Hey do you want to see the surprise or no." Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Surprise." Hermione said staring at Harry blankly for a moment before she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh right the surprise." Hermione said slapping herself on the forehead.  
  
"How could I forget." Hermione said grinning up at him.  
  
"Well it's right here."  
  
Harry had stopped and Hermione did too. For a moment she thought that the surprise was he. But then she saw that Harry had bent down upon the ground and was taking something out of his cloak. He stood back up and Hermione saw that he had a folded up silvery blanket in his arms and his wand out.  
  
"The invisibility cloak." Hermione said softly, recognizing the cloak that had got Harry, Hermione and Ron to several locations unseen. She remembered fondly the times when all three of them had piled under it closely together and walked through the halls or across the grounds at night.  
  
Once she and Harry had even used it to go to the astronomy tower. That was way back in the first year and it was so very unromantic. They weren't exactly alone because they had a spitting, heavy, snarling, dragon in a large crate and they were lugging it up to the highest tower. But Hermione liked to think of it as a rare moment with just Harry. Even though Norbert had been extremely annoying and had done more then just get in the way.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with that?" She asked sneakily.  
  
Harry was looking at a statue that they had stopped at. He was trying to remember something and was rubbing his scar annoyingly.  
  
"What was that again? Oh yeah." He muttered. Harry took his wand and said a string of syllables before the statue suddenly opened before her very eyes. Hermione's eyes widened, as a tunnel appeared; leading to somewhere into the darkness behind the wall and statue.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Hermione whispered. Harry chuckled at her wide eyes and her surprised expression and grabbed her wrist. Before Hermione could protest Harry had pulled her into the tunnel that led to places unknown. There was a soft noise behind her and Hermione saw that the statue had closed, leaving them trapped in the tunnel.  
  
"Harry." Hermione glanced around at her new surroundings and walked over to the cool stone walls of the tunnel, placing a hand on it letting the pleasant chill set through her.  
  
"Yeah?" He was waiting for her reaction.  
  
"It's very nice down here. But, uh, what exactly are we doing here?" Hermione said giving the wall of the tunnel one final examination before walking over to Harry.  
  
"We're just here to look at the nice pretty walls of the tunnel." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hermione I'm not that dull." Harry said laughing a little bit.  
  
"I wasn't too sure about that." Hermione laughed also.  
  
"You know this leads to somewhere like all tunnels usually do." Harry said starting to walk down the shadowy tunnel his footsteps echoing slightly in the emptiness.  
  
"So where does this one lead too?" Hermione asked softly. She came up quietly beside him looking up at him. You could hear Harry's noisy footsteps echoing and Hermione's delicate, quiet footsteps echoing very softly just a little bit after each of his steps.  
  
There was a long pause before Harry finally answered.  
  
"Where all of them lead too." Harry answered softly. His hand joined hers down by her side and Hermione felt warmth run through her fingertips and up through her hand and entire arm. She couldn't help but notice that this was rather romantic. Just her and Harry walking along in a dark tunnel, talking softly together, and holding hands.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. Hermione jerked back and looked at him. She met his gaze and stepped in front of him.  
  
"And that would be…" She whispered just loudly enough so Harry could hear.  
  
"Right about here."  
  
He leaned forward and took her face gently in his hands. He brought her lips to his and kissed her lightly. Their lips lingered together lightly for a second before Hermione reached up and placing her arms around him dragged him closer to her. Their lips pressed against each other fiercely.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. This was how she had always imagined it, just she and Harry kissing fiercely in the shadowy halls of a tunnel. Well, maybe not in a tunnel.  
  
Hermione reached up running her hand through his untidy raven colored hair. She could vaguely feel Harry stroking her hair very gently. Oh how she loved him. Nothing could be better then this, nothing. Her other hand stroked his cheek as she continued the connection between their lips.  
  
No one was there. They had all the time in the world. There was no risk of anyone finding out about them. They were alone and were able to show each other how much they cared for each other without anyone knowing. Alone in a tunnel, that's the way Hermione wished they could stay.  
  
She drew away for breath and let her head sidle down onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She let herself rest there in Harry's arms not for the first time, content and happy in his presence. She heard him sigh and he rested his chin lightly upon her head. Perhaps he was just as happy as she. Hermione hoped so, because if he didn't he was going to have a hard time getting rid of her. She would not go easily. She grinned letting her eyes close.  
  
"Never let go of me." She mumbled softly.  
  
"I won't." He whispered into the darkness.  
  
And there they stood together. Two young fifteen-year-olds discovering what love felt like for the first time.  
  
  
  
(Okay so maybe that was gay. I know other people have probably had the very same idea as me. But first of all I never read it and well I just thought of this and well once I think of something. Usually I can't stop myself. Whatever is in my head I just type. Please Read and Review. Thanks HazelMist) 


	8. Hogsmeade

** A note from HazelMist: "Thanks for those ten people who reviewed. I have sixty now. Sixty reviews. Yay! All right, uh, here is chapter 8 of my dreaded sequel. Please Read and Review. You don't know how much it means to me."  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure what I was thinking." Ginny moaned.  
  
Ron was sitting in front of the fire in the Griffendor common room. He was sitting on the floor in the same spot where Harry and Hermione had kissed on a previous night. It was also the same spot where he had sat for the last two hours not moving at all. He just sat there staring into the fire not doing anything but sitting in that very same spot.  
  
Ginny moaned once more from where she sat in a chair close by watching her older brother.  
  
"Why me?" she whispered. Though it was unnecessary for even if she had screamed it at the top of her lungs Ron wouldn't have heard a thing. He was doing the same thing he had been doing for the last two hours. It seemed like years, not hours. But it had only been two hours since Ron had came back from the hospital wing and sat down in front of the fire. And from the fire he had not left.  
  
She had tried everything. She had tried chess, exploding snap, food, pranks (courtesy from Fred and George) talking, joking, and even crying. But nothing seemed to get Rons attention. It was useless. He was locked up inside of himself and did not seem to be planning on coming out of his shell any time soon. He was like a zombie. Even his staring identical brown eyes seemed to be locked immobile on the cheery roaring fire. He was frozen.  
  
Ginny had given up an hour ago. She had given it her best shot. But her attempts were fruitless and unsuccessful. So now there was nothing left to do but keep a close eye on her older brother and do what she could to comfort him if the need came.  
  
"It's supposed to be the other way around." Ginny said in a loud voice narrowing her eyes at his unmoving figure. "You're supposed to be the older brother watching me and comforting me." She paused letting this sink in if he was listening which was highly unlikely. Her narrowed eyes returned to normal and her expression softened as she paused. "You're not supposed to be this way." She said this in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. "No one is supposed to be like that way." She added trailing off into thought.  
  
He didn't deserve this. She shouldn't be so hard on him. Though Ginny wished she knew why he was like this. Sure, he may have hurt a girl, or maybe killed. Ginny swallowed down a large lump in her throat and clasped her hands in a praying motion. Her eyes closed.  
  
"Please don't let her die." Ginny said softly.  
  
"My brother doesn't deserve this and neither do I. Neither does Lavender. Please for Merlin's sake let her get better!" Ginny opened her eyes and sighed. Her brother was still sitting there. Apparently he hadn't heard. But she had to try her best and give it one last shot, for Lavenders sake.  
  
"Want to play a game of chess?" Ginny inquired.  
  
There was only silence.  
  
"So you think Ginny's having a good time?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry. The two of them had eventually broken apart from their loving embrace and little connection between the lips. They were now walking side by side down the narrow tunnel.  
  
"Maybe." Harry shrugged trying to sound hopeful. But he doubted that Ron was out of his odd zombie state and he doubted that Ginny was having any fun.  
  
"Yeah maybe." Hermione said quietly as an afterthought. She too doubted Ron had improved.  
  
"Though I doubt it." Hermione admitted honestly what they were both thinking.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He didn't know what was up with Ron. He seemed so strange and zombie like. Though zombie was too cruel of a word for the opinionated, sarcastic Ron that he and Hermione had known for the last four or five years. It seemed so hard to see Ron like that, in that state. It was like seeing someone completely different. It was almost as if you were seeing someone who looked identical to Ron but was completely different. Because the Ron that they had left behind was not the Ron they knew so well and were best friends with.  
  
"I have a feeling that Ginny isn't enjoying herself." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh and what makes you think that. I thought you hated divination and all that other mind reading and psychic stuff." Harry said jokingly smiling a little.  
  
He remembered all to clearly how much Hermione hated divination. He could still remember the day when she had stormed out of that class. It was a shame though. It had always been funnier when she was there with Ron and Harry. It was the one class in which Hermione spoke badly about the teacher and admitted that the subject was completely useless. It was the only class that Hermione didn't like. And this was still very hard to believe.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Hermione smiled a little also as she said this.  
  
"Hey are you calling me dumb?!" Harry exclaimed pretending to be outraged at the thought.  
  
"Maybe I am." Hermione joked.  
  
Harry glanced over at her and smiled a little goofy grin. He couldn't help it. Hermione was very beautiful. Before he had just thought of her as the bushy brown haired girl that was a walking encyclopedia and always had her head in a book. But now things had obviously changed. Now he realized that he loved her and that she was more beautiful then he had imagined. But that's what happens when you fall in love. Everything about the person you love seems grand and magnificent. That's why people are always waving their hands in front of your face when you see that special someone and drift away from the world.  
  
Perhaps Hermione was staring at him too in the special way because at the exact same moment.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry and Hermione both rubbed their heads. Hermione glanced up and realized that neither her nor Harry had been watching where they were going for quite some time now. Hermione turned a crimson red remembering why she hadn't seen where she was going. Hermione suddenly forgot the pain for a moment and reached up and felt something just above the two of their heads that they had both slammed into.  
  
"A trapdoor." She said to Harry feeling it and pushing it very lightly seeing if it would open. It did indeed open and Hermione quickly shut it wondering what the meaning of this was.  
  
"We've reached the end of the tunnel I guess." Hermione said turning around to see that they had climbed a long never ending flight of stairs without even noticing. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I left the invisibility cloak back there." Harry said avoiding her eyes for a moment. "But that's okay we won't need it and we can get it when we come back this way." He said quickly before she could say anything.  
  
He opened the trap door with a soft creaking noise. A shaft of dusky light descended onto them from above. Harry turned to her grinning.  
  
"After you." He bowed mockingly and Hermione rolled her eyes. She clambered up into a dusty room full of boxes. She peered around and stood up moving to the side so Harry could come up behind her. Where were they? It looked like some kind of storage room.  
  
A shutting noise behind her told her that Harry had closed the trap door. He pointed to the staircase leading up into what looked like another room that was much brighter compared to the tunnel and this storage room.  
  
He started toward it beckoning her to follow him. Hermione followed him a little perplexed as to their location. Harry looked all around and then climbed the stairs. Hermione followed wondering what she would find.  
  
"Welcome to Honeydukes!" Harry said pulling Hermione from behind the counter where the staircase had led too. Hermione gasped. They were inside Hogsmeade, inside the sweet shop Honeydukes. This was amazing. Something clicked inside Hermione's head and she remembered something.  
  
"Harry is this how you got here in the third year when you didn't have your permission slip signed and used to sneak in with the invisibility cloak." Harry coughed meaningfully and Hermione remembered that there were other people in Honeydukes other then her and Harry. One or two people were looking curiously over at the two of them hearing Hermione's surprisingly loud voice.  
  
Hermione looked embarrassed and ducked into one of the barrels under the "Unusual Tastes" beginning to look through the cockroach clusters jars. Harry followed suite and began looking through the barrel with her his head bent close to hers.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered inside her ear with a grin.  
  
"I thought so." She whispered looking up at him with a sly grin.  
  
"So do you want anything in here." Harry said shifting a jar of cockroach clusters between his hands.  
  
Hermione glanced around the store quickly and then looked down at the barrels and the section that they were in. "Unusual Tastes" The cockroach clusters and the other candies and this section made her lose her faith in Honeydukes. One of the jars were open and the cockroaches were moving about getting themselves free of the sticky glue that was holding them.  
  
"No." Hermione said quickly walking out of the store shivering slightly with the unpleasant scene still in her head. Harry walked out after her.  
  
"Where to then?" Harry asked her as they stepped out into the cool crisp night air. The sun had just about set into the sky and you could still see the pink streaks through the trees that lined the horizon. Hermione took a breath of the night air closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" She asked opening her eyes and looking up into the vivid blue sky that was now increasing in darkness and twinkling a little as a few stars appeared in the blanket of blue.  
  
"I don't know where do you want to go?" Harry asked unable to think of anything at the moment, as his brain wouldn't register properly.  
  
"I don't know where do you want to go?" Hermione asked knowing where this would probably end up going.  
  
Harry and her turned to each other and there was a slight awkward silence. Then they both laughed.  
  
"You can choose."  
  
"No you should choose."  
  
They laughed again. This was getting them nowhere. They were at Hogsmeade and couldn't think of anything to do now. And here they were still trying to decide who would decide where they would go. This was turning out to be a very interesting date together.  
  
"How about the book store?"  
  
"What about Zonkos?"  
  
Again laughter rang out through the streets as Harry took Hermione's arm and led her into the bookstore.  
  
"But after we get to go to Zonkos." Harry said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione laughed and allowed Harry to lead her into the bookstore.  
  
This was going to be a nice first "real" date afterall.  
  
What the two didn't know was…  
  
Ron moved for the first time in nearly three hours. His eyes that had been staring into the fire now slowly moved upwards so that his head was staring straight ahead. As if coming briefly out of the nightmare that he was frozen into he stood up nearly falling again because his whole body had fallen asleep. He rubbed his weak legs and shakily climbed the staircase up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Ginny roused from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she slowly turned over to see her older brother climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Immediately her eyes widened and she sat up. Was he back to normal? What had she missed? How long had she slept for?  
  
"Ron?" She asked just loud enough so he could hear.  
  
He stopped and nearly turned around but decided against it and kept walking.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny." He said as he reached the door to the dormitory. He fumbled with the doorknob looking very tired and weary.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." Ginny said as she watched her brother finally get the door open. He gave her a little wave and a glance before finally walking in. She could hear him stumbling and she nearly laughed at the thought of her half a sleep brother tripping over everything.  
  
She waited until the stumbling noise stopped and then slowly she leaned back against the chair her arms folded in her lap. A small smile creased her lips. Ron was perhaps okay. And for that little sign of hope and small glimpse of her "real" brother she was thankful for. Hopefully the two of them will recover completely some time soon.  
  
With a yawn Ginny stood up and stretched. Ron was accounted for. He would hopefully be asleep. He needed rest by the way it looked. The clock chimed. It was nine o'clock. Harry and Hermione would be back in an hour. Ginny really didn't feel like waiting up for them. She was really tired and Ron was sleeping inside his dorm now.  
  
Ginny yawned again and started up the steps. Harry and Hermione would come back in due time. They would be fine, she assured herself. Slowly she made her way up to the girl's dormitory and into her bed. Ginny had one last assuring thought that her brother and Lavender were going to be okay before she fell asleep.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. He had been so tired and now all of a sudden he was wide-awake. He felt more awake then he had all day. He sat up on the bed leaning over the edge staring down at the sneakers and robes that he hadn't bothered to get out of because he had been so tired. He didn't get it. Why did he feel so awake all of a sudden? There was no way he could sleep now.  
  
He could hear Neville snoring loudly in his bed; sound asleep and undisturbed. Dean too was asleep judging by the silence coming from his bed. Seamus was somewhere because he wasn't in his bed and he hadn't been in the common room. Ron was just about to lay back down when he realized that Harry was missing too. Where was he? Ron pondered this for a moment wondering where Harry could be at this time of night.  
  
"Hogsmeade." Ron mumbled snapping his fingers a little too loudly because Neville grunted but went back to sleep.  
  
"Should've known." Ron said once more. That must be where Seamus was too. And come to think of it Hermione must be there too because he hadn't seen her anywhere either.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise outside the dormitory and he heard voices. Loud footsteps and laughter told him that the Hogsmeade students were back. Ron lay down on his bed pulling the covers over him once more and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Bye." He heard Seamus call as he opened the door to their dormitory.  
  
"I had a nice time." Said an answering feminine voice. Was it Hermione? Ron suddenly felt alert and felt his heart pounding in his chest how dare she go out with someone else. But there was no need to worry, for as Ron leaned over to get a better look he saw Parvati and Seamus in the dim light embracing each other.  
  
Ron wiped his forehead in relief. Then he laughed silently as he watched Parvati kiss Seamus on the cheek and then hurry away with a grin on her face. Seamus stumbled into the dormitory also grinning. He tripped over several objects causing Ron to have to hide his face in the pillow to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Seamus was love struck. Ron continued to bury his head into the pillow as he listened to Seamus mutter sweet things about the night he had with Parvati.  
  
"She's so beautiful." He whispered as he fell finally back onto his bed. After several more mumblings of "Oh Parvati I love you." From Seamus Ron reckoned it was safe to come out from beneath the pillow. Seamus seemed to be asleep by now. He couldn't wait to tease him about that tomorrow and to tell Harry all about it.  
  
Speaking of Harry. Where was he? Everyone was back from Hogsmeade. He was probably down in the common room still talking perhaps with Hermione or Fred and George or his girlfriend! Ron suddenly remembered that Harry had a girlfriend. Maybe they had gone out together. He grinned and seized the doorknob yanking the door open. He stood just outside and heard that there was indeed someone kissing outside down in the common room in front of the fire.  
  
Ron grinned evilly and sat down on the first step. Sure enough there was a couple down there that was very involved with each other. But his face fell when he saw who it was.  
  
"Fred and Angelina." Ron muttered as he walked back into the dormitory disappointed. Everyone knew they were a couple. There was no surprise there. Still where was Harry then? He had been hoping on catching him with his girlfriend and was highly disappointed.  
  
He walked over to the window that was by Harry's bed. Harry was probably still out with his girlfriend. He should go get the invisibility cloak and go find him. It would be funny to see him with her. They probably went back to her house. So she probably wasn't in Griffendor.  
  
Better yet he could go get Hermione and ask her if she wanted to come with him to find Harry. She would probably want to come along. And then he and her would be able to spend some time together and perhaps have a little kiss. And then perhaps Hermione would reconsider.  
  
Ron smiled at his plan and quickly began to go through Harry's trunk searching urgently for the cloak. And the marauders map would probably be necessary too. Ron began searching and eventually he found the sacred map. He pocketed it and continued looking for the cloak. But it wasn't there.  
  
"Wonder where it could be?" Ron thought aloud. Perhaps Harry had taken it with him to cover him and his girlfriend when they were kissing or so that they could go somewhere more private. Or perhaps they had taken it in case Ron decided to do what he was about to do now. But Ron grinned. The marauders map never failed him.  
  
It could see through invisibility cloaks.  
  
(Er okay that's it for now. More to come hopefully soon I am liking the way this is going so I am going to finish it. It's almost done as you can see by the way this is going. Sorry it took so long for this to get out. I am going to start writing the next chapter now since I have some free time because my parents are out. Sorry it took so long. Please Read and Review and once again I must thank my reviewers. I can't thank you enough.) 


	9. Betrayal

**A note from HazelMist: I have almost 70 reviews! Nine people reviewed the last chapter thank you so very much.  
  
  
  
Since the Hogwarts students had left Hogsmeade the Three Broomsticks was a considerably amount less full. Only about twenty people were left residing inside the comfortable pub. Most of these consisted of residents of Hogsmeade and a few visitors that were in Hogsmeade at the time. But what no one seemed to notice or care about was that not all of the Hogwarts students were gone. Two were seated in the pub at that very moment.  
  
Hermione sat facing Harry on the opposite side of the small table they were seated at. She held a mug of butterbeer between her hands. The warmth radiated from the mug and up through her entire body. She smiled and took a sip of the wonderful tasting drink that so many loved. She loved Butterbeer. It was so different from muggle drinks. It seemed to be enchanted to make you feel all warm and cozy inside. But maybe this was because she was also inside of the comfortable pub and was seated across from Harry too. She didn't know which but she wished just as she always did that the night would never end.  
  
Hermione looked over at him and his green eyes met hers. He grinned and picked up his mug raising it a little above the table.  
  
"A toast." He said.  
  
Hermione lifted her mug to the same height as his and smiled.  
  
"To us." She said softly as their mugs clanked together.  
  
They both took a drink from their mugs and then Hermione put hers back down on the table still savoring the taste in her mouth as Harry did the same. She let her fingertips run across the glass mug and her mind began to wonder.  
  
"A toast to us." She thought these words silently inside her head. She hoped that "us" was going to be "us" for a while. She didn't know if she could ever say "us" again if it consisted of her and someone else. It just wouldn't be the same. But hopefully she would never have to deal with that sort of problem. She loved Harry and Harry hopefully loved her. But still Harry was the boy who lived. And she was just Hermione Granger the bushy haired bookworm sidekick of Harry Potter. She wasn't really good enough for Harry. But she couldn't stop herself now. She had already fallen in love with him. It was too late to try to back out.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and looked up at Harry. He put down his mug and Hermione laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione pointed at his nose that had butterbeer foam on it. She couldn't help it he looked so funny.  
  
Harry reached up and tried to get it off but he narrowly missed it and this caused Hermione to continue laughing.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione leaned over across the table and reached up to get it off his nose. But instead of using her hand Harry pulled her forward and she ended up clumsily kissing the spot. Hermione laughed and kissed his nose again before slowly trailing down to his lips. Harry eagerly met her lips and she leaned back a little bit so that she wasn't leaning completely over the table. It must have been a strange site to see two kids nearly on top of the table kissing each other.  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled away for a moment.  
  
"You're a goof." She said grinning.  
  
"I know. And it's a good thing I am. Because apparently Ms. Granger has a soft spot for goofs." He said playfully kissing her on the nose.  
  
"I guess I do." She giggled before leaning in once more to meet his kiss.  
  
Ron crept toward the girl's dormitory. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember ever going into Hermione's dormitory. Well there's a first time for everything, Ron thought as his hand touched the doorknob. Slowly he turned it and the door creaked softly opening a crack. Ron peered into the dark dormitory before opening the door wider and stepping inside.  
  
Ron stood inside the Girl's dormitory, Hermione's dormitory, feeling slightly nervous. He let his eyes adjust to the shadows and then he started toward the first of the three beds. Hesitantly he reached up for the curtains but then thought better of it.  
  
"Hermione." He hissed.  
  
There was silence for a moment until suddenly someone moved in one of the other beds across the room. Ron turned around and walked toward the bed thinking that perhaps it was Hermione. He reached the bed and once again heard someone turn over in the curtains.  
  
"Hermione is that you?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Seamus?" Someone asked sleepily from behind the curtains before they began clumsily pulling them back. Ron ducked onto Lavender's empty bed and watched as the person sleepily looked around. It was Parvati. So that must mean, Ron thought as Parvati closed the curtains and went back to sleep, that Hermione was in the first bed.  
  
Ron waited a few more moments and then slowly picked himself off the bed. As he moved to get up something went tumbling to the ground. Ron reached to pick it up and put it back on Lavender's bed. But he suddenly realized that it was a note. Ron couldn't resist.  
  
It wasn't even folded. Technically he wasn't being nosy. He was just being curious. Right? It had been out in the open so how could she expect someone not to read it. He stood up and walked over to the window so that he could read it in the streaming moonlight.  
  
"Lavender,  
  
You probably won't get this for quite some time because you're in the hospital wing right now. But I thought that I ought to write to you just for the sake of everything. I just want to tell you that you didn't miss much. All the classes are dead boring and we haven't learned anything worth knowing. Except for one tidbit of information that I thought you ought to know. Seamus asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade. I couldn't believe it! I've had a crush on him for some time now. But I never even dreamed of him liking me. Well it's just a little date. It doesn't mean that we're going out or anything. He's been really nice these days comforting me and everything. I mean I miss you SO MUCH! Get Better SOON! We all need you Lavender.  
  
Your Best Friend Forever Parvati  
  
P.S. Ron feels real bad about what happened. It seems to everyone that he's taking it real hard. He's really upset. I saw him sitting by your bedside and I thought the strangest thing. You two would make a great couple. He really cares about you Lavender. And I know you won't admit it but you're in"  
  
Ron dropped the note onto the floor he couldn't read on any further it was breaking his heart. He had to find Hermione. He and Hermione were together, not him and Lavender. He loved Hermione, not Lavender. And besides Hermione loved him. They were meant to be together. Parvati was probably just being stupid. Lavender and him were simply friends.  
  
Yeah, Lavender was the prettiest girl in their house and perhaps maybe even prettier then the other girls in the other houses and perhaps maybe even prettier then Hermione. Ron shook his head scolding himself mentally he walked over to Hermione's bed and angrily ripped open the curtains.  
  
Just to find that no one was there.  
  
Ron stormed out of the room and out of the common room. The portrait banging a little too loudly behind him.  
  
The note lay on the floor of the girl's dormitory face down. A night breeze rustled through the trees outside and slowly the note flipped back over in a burst of the soft wind.  
  
"And I know you won't admit it but you're in love with him too."  
  
"Look at those two." Madam Rosmerta said smiling.  
  
One of the few men remaining at the bar swiveled around to look at what Madam Rosmerta was talking about. It didn't take very long to see them. They were both practically on top of the table kissing each other. The man found it very amusing rather then cute or romantic as Madam Rosmerta seemed to find it.  
  
"Ah yes they do seem to be having a grand old time over there." He said trying once more to fight down a laugh.  
  
Madam Rosmerta rolled her eyes and threw the towel that she was wiping off the bar with over her shoulder. She came around the other side of the bar and sat down on the stool beside the man.  
  
"You do know who those two are?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"No." The man said thinking it was unimportant.  
  
"Well then I won't tell you. But I've been watching them since they first came to Hogwarts. I never imagined that they would end up together. The other boy was too protective of her. But deep down inside those two really loved each other I guess. They make a great couple. Quite a team they are." Madam Rosmerta sighed and the man fumbled with his drink thought he was once again fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
"You can think it's funny all you want. But I've been bartending all these years and I know love when I see it. I just wish I could find it myself. You watch those two are going to be together a long time. They've found true love." Madam Rosmerta got up from the seat and walked back behind the bar to finish cleaning up. She couldn't help but think about the past and one couple that had found true love once before. She could still remember watching them from that very same stool with that very same look in her eyes. A longing for what they had and what she would never have.  
  
"They made a great couple. Quite the team they were, Lily and James Potter." Madam Rosmerta whispered. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to get the image of the two young lovers out of her head as she started closing up.  
  
"Harry what time is it?" Hermione suddenly asked pulling back to her own side of the table.  
  
Harry looked up a little shocked and leaned back pulling up his wristwatch that he had finally gotten fixed.  
  
"Eleven." Harry said glancing up worriedly at Hermione's face. They were supposed to be back an hour ago at the castle. This was not going to be good. Quick as a flash Hermione and Harry gathered up their cloaks and hurried out the door.  
  
"Where is Hermione and Harry!?!" Ron asked himself storming down the halls. He didn't even seem to realize that he was out after hours and he had no invisibility cloak. He didn't appear to think of the fact that he could get caught and get a detention and lose points for Griffendor. The only thing he cared about right now was where his two friends were.  
  
"I can't believe they're not back yet." Ron mumbled as he rounded a corner. He had no idea where he was going. He just kept walking hoping that somehow he would bump into either Hermione or Harry. The chance of that happening was highly unlikely.  
  
Ron was fuming. He was furious. How dare them just go off their separate ways without telling him a thing! How could they just forget about him? And why was Hermione out? She better have a good explanation for this.  
  
Ron wasn't really thinking. Or he would have remembered that he had the Marauders Map tucked in his pocket. But at the moment he was too angry to think about anything but the whereabouts of his two friends.  
  
Hermione and Harry hurried toward Honeydukes. Luckily the clerk at the front counter was flirting with a pretty woman and didn't appear to have noticed that closing time was five minutes ago. He probably wouldn't have noticed Harry and Hermione either but just in case they crowded close together beneath the invisibility cloak and hurried toward the trap door behind the counter.  
  
Hermione reached down and heaved open the trap door. Quickly she stumbled into the dusky tunnel and Harry came a moment later closing the trap door behind them. They thew off the invisibility cloak and began walking quickly toward the end that would lead them back into the castle. They were already and hour later then they were expected. They couldn't risk being any later.  
  
"I can't believe we stayed out that late." Hermione said wringing her wrists nervously. She was silently thanking the fact that they had the invisibility cloak. At least they wouldn't get caught for being out of bed. Though she couldn't help but feel guilty, as she always did, that they broke a rule and had betrayed the teacher's trust.  
  
"Relax." Harry said soothingly. He took her hand in his and gripped in warmly as a sign of comfort. But he didn't slow down his pace.  
  
"We're going to be in so much trouble." Hermione muttered.  
  
"You're not regretting we went." Harry said his eyes staying straight ahead.  
  
"No not at all. It's just. We're late!" Hermione quickly assured him. She had had a great time. And secretly deep down inside, she knew she didn't regret it.  
  
"Hermione there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Harry looked over at her. Hermione met his gaze and didn't break it. She waited for him to say what she knew he had wanted to say a few night's ago in front of the fire when everything had first happened with Lavender. She had been waiting for this. She could tell was very important.  
  
Something dropped to the floor as Ron swept around another corner. Ron rushed backwards and grabbed the piece of parchment that had fallen onto the ground. Thinking nothing of it at first. Then suddenly it hit him. The Marauders Map. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and blinded with anger. All that had been a waste of time. Now this was what he really had needed all along and would've made the job a lot quicker.  
  
Ron hastily stopped for the first time in the last half hour he had been sweeping angrily around the castle, looking a little like Snape always did on a daily basis. He unfolded the parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered watching the map unfurl before his very eyes.  
  
There it was the map of Hogwarts and a labeled dot of everyone who was in the castle. Ron was mystified by the map's brilliance for a moment or two before he began hunting for the name Hermione Granger. Harry Potter had been driven from his mind. All he really wanted to find was Hermione now.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, where is she?" He muttered under his breath. But it all became very clear a few milliseconds later when a tiny dot came hurrying down one of the passages that went off the map. It was the passage that Harry used to get into Hogsmeade illegally. There she was hurrying back and Ron was just about to start off when he saw another dot by her side. Hurrying along beside Hermione was a dot labeled Harry Potter.  
  
Ron's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he marched off toward the passage to face his two friends and demand their explanation. Ron was not happy. No he was far from it.  
  
"Hermione I was wondering."  
  
"Yes Harry." Hermione urged him on hoping he would say it.  
  
"Well what I was going to ask you was."  
  
"Say it now."  
  
"Alright I'm getting to it."  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"Okay, Hermione do you still have feelings for Ron?"  
  
The silence in the tunnel caused Harry to stop just as Hermione stopped a little ways behind him. Hermione wasn't looking at him, she was staring out into space with a kind of dazed expression as if he had just hit her with a really hard question that she couldn't answer, which was a first for Hermione. Harry held his breath wondering if this had been a real bad idea asking her this question.  
  
"Harry I."  
  
"Hermione it's okay if you do I'll understand and everything."  
  
"Harry."  
  
It felt just like the time she had been stuttering about whether she had said yes or no to Ron way back when he had kissed her and Harry was still worried about losing her as a friend. That had been the worse moment of betrayal in his life. Now here he was in a similar situation.  
  
"It's alright Hermione I kind of figured with what happened to Lavender and" But he was cut off when Hermione raced toward him and kissed him full on the lips. This was the best possible answer he could imagine. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Harry I love you not Ron." She said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had actually thought she had loved Ron in that sort of way. She flung herself into his arms and began to let the tears fall onto his cloak. Harry held her and patted her soothingly. He loved her. He couldn't be happier.  
  
"So that's it isn't it." Said a hurt voice angrily.  
  
Ron Weasley stood in front of them.  
  
(Here's Chapter 9. Only like two more chapters and I'm done. Sorry if it's real stupid. I just have to finish this. Please Review I would appreciate it.) 


	10. Broken Hearts

**A note from HazelMist: Lucky Me I have 82 reviews! Wow! I never expected it. Well now over a month later, close to two months actually I decide to write. I was busy and had limited access to the Internet. School just started so give me a break. And right before I was going to type this I decided to come up with a whole new thing. I know I'm crazy, insane, whatever you want to call it.  
  
Want to thank my 12 reviewers. I think that's the most I've had so far. I'm not sure. I should check. HarryNZ, archforge, libertygrl413, Jenny, angel, happy reviewer person, no name (they didn't write anything but they deserved to be thanked too), E. C. R. Potter, Bri Bri, mor, another blank one ( Is someone trying to drop a hint? Two blanks. Is that normal?) & aczavius thank you so much. I will say it now and I will probably say it again. The reviews are what brought me to write again. (well there's the fact that I like to write too)  
  
Unfortunately for all of us the story is not over yet. I still have either one or two more chapters to write after this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Broken Hearts  
  
Silence settled in the tunnel for one deadly moment. Hermione and Harry held their breath looking into the eyes of their best friend. Ron faced them also not breathing; hardly believing that what he was seeing was actually true.  
  
Hermione and Harry were together. He repeated this over and over in his head, but one side of his mind remained in confusion despite all the clues that had started to unbury themselves from the back of his mind where he had put them.  
  
Their breathing began all at once breaking the silence, at all different paces. Though each person was also finding it hard to breathe.  
  
"Ron." Hermione whispered once more. Her brown eyes caught with his.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes and his expression became cold and hard. He braced himself for the worse while the other side of him was pleading that this was some kind of mistake and that in reality nothing had happened at all.  
  
Harry was still holding Hermione in his arms. She still had her arms draped around him also. But she had lifted her head off of his shoulder and drawn a little bit away from Harry. But not enough for Ron's liking. Her brown hair still trailed upon Harry's shoulder. Evidence that they were still too close for friends.  
  
None of them spoke.  
  
Impatiently, Ron waited to hear his friend's explanation. It was them that had to speak not him.  
  
Hermione broke his gaze and allowed her eyes to travel to the floor. She fingered Harry's robe debating what to do next. For once she didn't know what to do. Harry met Ron's gaze but he too let his eyes wander guiltily back to the floor.  
  
Words weren't needed. The guilty looks and the realization that they were still embraced should have been enough. The story was nearly screaming at Ron. But Ron needed to hear it from them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron demanded. Though it was perfectly clear already.  
  
"Hermione and I." Harry trailed off struggling for the words in his mind. It was the hardest thing to say. Even though it was a rather simple concept.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione but she said nothing.  
  
"Hermione and I. are. well we're. we've been seeing each other." The last few words tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't bother to meet Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron had heard it from Harry. He had heard the confession. "Aren't you satisfied you know the truth now?" A loud voice in his head demanded. But Ron didn't want to believe it. That was the only thing that was stopping his world from crumbling at that very moment. He needed something else. He needed to hear it from her lips. He pushed aside Harry's confession and let his gaze fall back upon Hermione.  
  
This was the beautiful Hermione, his Hermione. Anger burned in his heart and mind mixed with jealousy as he looked at her pretty thick brown hair that reached below her shoulder. He looked at her lovely tanned skin and figure and the lashes that covered those pretty brown eyes that had once made his heart skip a beat. But Harry's hand now curled around her shoulder protecting her from Ron's wrath that would probably explode at any moment. And Hermione's own fingers seemed to bring Harry slowly closer to her.  
  
Jealousy raged through him as her brown eyes, now watery, looked up at him. It was the truth. There was no doubt. She had given her silent word. Hermione bit her lip and a tear streaked down her cheek that both Ron and Harry wanted to wipe away.  
  
This was it. His world was crumbling.  
  
Ron turned red with anger and jealousy. He was so angry and frustrated. He was lost for words even though there was so much he needed to yell and scream about. But all of the words and ideas were jumbled in his mind causing him to be tongue-tied. He was just too upset.  
  
Burning from his flaming red hair to his worn sneakers, he turned on heel. First walking and then running out of the tunnel. He raced away from the nightmare, his heart and friendship broken, again.  
  
Harry reached over and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She stood transfixed watching where Ron had disappeared. New tears were rapidly forming in her eyes. Then slowly she turned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He embraced her gently, not expecting this. He kissed the top of her head and held her wishing it had been anyone but Ron. Ironically Hermione was wishing the very same thing as she turned and began to sob silently into Harry's shoulder mourning the loss of her other best friend.  
  
Ron tore through the halls and corridors. Rage was silently enveloping him lingering dangerously with the over flowing anger and jealousy that pulsed through every vein in his body. He turned round one corner after another, just as he had been earlier, except this was worse. His normally calm brown eyes now seemed to almost sizzle with anger. His face was now redder then an over ripe tomato. He was in a terrible mood in case you didn't notice.  
  
He tried to remember a time when he had been angrier in his life. He found no memory that could match this. He stopped thinking about the past because it just fed to his anger, as so much of it was dotted with images of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." He moaned. Why did this have to happen to him? He loved her and he needed her, especially now.  
  
Memories flicked past as he remembered when he had finally realized he loved her. He leaned against a suit of armor as the memory rushed through him. It was more vivid then he could ever remember.  
  
It was the end of the fourth year. He could see it now. Hermione and him were seated in the stands at the Triwizard tournament. They were staring down into the maze of hedges that was the final task for Harry and the three other champions. His mother and older brother Bill sat on the other side of him and he was seated beside Hermione.  
  
"Where's Harry?" His mom asked watching anxiously for the boy that she treated like a son.  
  
"I think he's somewhere over there." Bill pointed to an area near the center. Though Harry and the other champions couldn't see it, the audience saw that Cedric and Harry were very close to the cup. They were above and had a better view.  
  
"Oh Look!" Hermione who was always quick to spot things was pointing excitedly at something.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry's at the cup!" Hermione said bouncing in her seat.  
  
Immediately Mrs. Weasley and Bill turned to see what was going on and soon the crowd was murmuring and exclaiming. Ron was standing up beside Hermione watching anxiously and excitedly as Harry and Cedric stood before the cup. But what were they doing?  
  
The crowd was roaring. Both Cedric's fans and Harry's fans were now all standing up peering down below at the two figures.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said stopping for a moment. They watched as the two gripped the cup. That was Harry always being noble. Ron nearly groaned but he couldn't stop grinning. The crowd pulsed, roaring and applauding.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ron turned and stared at her. She pointed a quivering hand down below. Harry and Cedric were gone.  
  
The crowd was confused. What was going on? Was that supposed to happen? Suddenly the judges overturned the table in their haste to get to the maze. That was what did it. The crowd started screaming as they watched the judges racing and blasting through the maze.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Hermione said. She was trembling. Mrs. Weasley and others were soon figuring out what Hermione meant. That wasn't supposed to happen. Hermione looked like she was about to fall to the floor. A little girl in front of them was crying. It was happening so fast. Fleur and Krum were walking out of the maze escorted by a teacher looking quite dazed. Something was wrong. Ron could feel it creeping in his veins.  
  
He reached out and grabbed Hermione before she fell. She slowly got her balance back and sat down. Ron sat down beside her. It was always they. It was always Harry. Why?  
  
It was only the two of them. The screams died down in the distance and he and Hermione just sat, together.  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks as she looked out into space. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking. He moved closer to her and she moved a little closer to him. They were side by side touching shoulder to shoulder. Just like every other time they had to wait for Harry they would seek out comfort in each other. Just as they were doing now. Ron could feel her heart pounding and see the fear in her eyes.  
  
Ron knew it was bad then. Hermione had a sixth sense for these kinds of thing. Perhaps she knew then that the dark lord was returning. Harry never did tell them what had happened that dreadful day. But he could guess that Hermione knew what had happened by now.  
  
"He'll be okay. He always is." He whispered.  
  
She looked up at him gratefully then suddenly threw her arms around him sobbing helplessly into his shoulder. And that was when Ron realized that he loved her. As he patted her back and tried to comfort her he began to realize that there was something between Hermione and him that he couldn't explain.  
  
Ron had assumed it was love. But it hadn't been. Ron sighed, the anger ceasing as he remembered vividly how he had seen her that day. But the memories were not over yet. Once more another took over. It was just as vivid as the first.  
  
They were at the train station. It was the end of the fourth year. Hermione and Ron stood watching as Harry waved goodbye then heading after his grumpy uncle. Hermione waved back and continued to wave even after he had turned and left swallowed by the crowd.  
  
She sighed and let her hand fall once more.  
  
"It's a shame that he has to live with his uncle and aunt who are so cruel to him." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. But he'll be able to come visit this summer." Ron said.  
  
"You will too, right?" Ron asked. He could already feel his ears turning red. It was amazing what could happen with even the simplest phrases when you have a crush on your friend.  
  
"Hopefully. But I'll be busy this summer." Hermione stated.  
  
"Why are you going to visit Vicky?" Ron couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. He immediately regretted what he had said. She looked hurt but angry.  
  
"It's none of your business whether I go to see him or not." Hermione said hotly. Then she turned on heel and went to go talk to Ginny.  
  
Hermione and her parents stayed a while longer chatting freely with the Weasleys. Everyone was talking except for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You blew it." Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked pretending not to notice.  
  
"You should apologize." Ginny said simply. But a small smile played upon her lips as she walked away.  
  
Ron didn't like the fact that he was taking his younger sister's advice. But she was right and she was a girl. So before Hermione left he walked over to her.  
  
"Listen Hermione."  
  
"Don't talk to me." Hermione didn't want to listen to him.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry." Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. Ron realized that he rarely apologized to her this quickly and she rarely got this mad about something. Something had changed. There it was again.  
  
As Ron wondered if she might like him too Hermione's parents called to her. They were leaving.  
  
"I'm sorry too Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've been spending way too much time with Victor and not enough time with my two best friends." Hermione said. Ron said nothing.  
  
Then Hermione leaned over and did something Ron never expected. She kissed him on the cheek. So simple but with astounding effects.  
  
"Bye Ron. See you soon. I'll owl you and Harry." Hermione said. Then she hurried off to her parents as if it was nothing.  
  
He stayed there for the longest time, just shocked as he touched his cheek. And that was when he thought Hermione Granger liked him. Hermione was his girl from that moment on. At least that was what he thought, until now. Only now was it hitting him, that perhaps Hermione was never his.  
  
That was it. Ron remembered anger returning. Hermione had given a kiss on the cheek, not Harry, him. That had to mean something, right? It was a start. This was the memory that had driven him to think that Hermione was indeed in love with him too. It had it written all over it, "I like you Ron".  
  
"Then why didn't you show it when I tried again to tell you, "I like you too Hermione"." Ron muttered.  
  
It was too late now. Ron grumbling and with more sadness then anger, walked away from the suits of armor, hands shoved in the pockets of his robe and head down in defeat.  
  
"We should go." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Harry woke from his thoughts. He raised his head sleepily and yawned.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. He straightened up and picked up the cloak that would take them safely back.  
  
"I just realized something Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron doesn't have an invisibility cloak. What if he's caught? I'm surprised he wasn't caught on his way here." Harry said.  
  
Hermione and him knew that the teachers were always catching students out of bed. She remembered leaving the cloak on the roof and the shame of getting in trouble all too well.  
  
"I guess we should hope he gets back okay. There's not much more we can do." Hermione stated.  
  
Harry slipped the cloak over her shoulders and his own and then they ducked beneath.  
  
"Harry do you have the Marauders Map?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron." They both said at once.  
  
"Well at least he knows where he's going." Hermione said. Then they continued their trek back to the common room.  
  
Meanwhile Ron found himself in front of the hospital wing door. Just as he had so many times with Hermione waiting for Harry to get better. He thought of the several times at the end of the fourth year when he and Hermione had waited for entrance to see Harry at this very spot. Every time they had found themselves there Ron found he loved her more with each passing day. If only he had the courage to kiss her on one of those days, perhaps things would've been different.  
  
And what about the train station? All he had to do was meet her lips. Why hadn't he done it? He had missed the chance. When he had tried to kiss her again she had thrown him off and gone running. And she hadn't looked back.  
  
He sighed. He still held old hopes even though Hermione was with Harry. He probably never would let go.  
  
His fingers brushed the door and Hermione's face came rushing back to him. It lingered and then slowly trickled away bit by bit. He ran his fingers over the door and somehow found the doorknob and turned it. Slowly it creaked open.  
  
Ron blinked and stepped into the infirmary. He couldn't believe that his feet had taken him here. What's that use if all it does is brings back old memories?  
  
His eyes glanced around the room. He had been here so many times when Harry had injured himself. He chuckled remembering his own visits there, the dragon bite, first year, when Hermione had woken him and taken him up here insisting that he needed care after being mauled by a chess piece, while she stayed and waited for Harry. And then there was third year when he had his leg nearly ripped off by Sirus. Hermione and Harry had sneaked out together with the time turner and saved Sirus. Then there was the time Hermione was petrified and when she had turned herself into a cat. And quidditch, Harry was in the infirmary several times for quidditch.  
  
There were so many memories they had shared. They had always been there for each other, always, until now. Ron felt a pang of guilt rise up in his chest. This was no way to act. He would have to make up sometime. But what they did was wrong.  
  
Something stirred and Ron looked up hoping it wasn't Madam Pomfrey. His eyes fell upon the last bed and he remembered Lavender. Slowly he walked over to her bedside, guilt and pity overpowering him as he looked down at the girl who had become his friend in the last few days, and now more then ever, he needed her.  
  
Now that Harry and Hermione would be together more often, he would need someone to talk too. Was Lavender that person? He remembered Seamus coming in the room earlier. Seamus was now with Parvati. So maybe Lavender was feeling left out.  
  
"That's stupid. She probably won't even talk to me after what I did." Ron said aloud. Shaking his head he sat down in a close by chair.  
  
Ron looked down upon her sleeping form something catching in his throat. Her blonde hair was strewn across the pillow. Her skin was pale white and her pink lips were nearly drained of color and were thin and drawn tight.  
  
He remembered seeing her just before the accident. She had had her blond hair down framing her face. The familiar smile that he had come to notice had been upon her face as she graciously accepted his apology unaware just how much trouble Ron had gotten them into. Lovely blue gray eyes had looked back at him that now were closed. He longed to see her face once more. He wanted to see her smile and laugh again. But would it ever happen again?  
  
Ron reached out and lightly touched her hand. It was cold. A shiver ran up his spine. He drew back his hand as if it were on fire. She was sickly, pale, unconscious, and it was his entire fault.  
  
"It always happens to me. First its Harry and Hermione. And now this. I should have been paying attention. But no I was thinking about Harry's girlfriend who turned out to be Hermione." He paused making a fist as if to let off the anger.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I see Neville do it all the time. The potion blows up with bad results. I shouldn't have done that. Hermione is always telling us to pay attention, and now I finally know why." Ron paused.  
  
"What was it that we were making? What's wrong with her?" He wondered aloud.  
  
He remembered clearly that he had just left her without one backward thought. Then he remembered her, when she hadn't followed. He had found his way back, shut off the burner and then there she had been. The potion was too far-gone. It had dripped all over her black robe. She had been curled up beneath the desk, innocent. He had just been talking to her and now look what had become of a stupid potion accident and he not paying attention.  
  
He had shaken her trying desperately to wake her. But his pleas were not enough. Lavender was now here in the hospital wing because of his stupidity and mistakes.  
  
"If only I could have a second chance. Then perhaps I could fix everything. Then perhaps it could be me in the hospital bed, instead of her." Ron stopped thinking over the thought of a time turner. No, he couldn't change the past.  
  
"It's all my fault. How could I be so stupid? Why did I leave her? I was too late to save her. How will I live with this if something happens to her? What if it's fat." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she died.  
  
"Don't worry it's not fatal." Said a soft humorous voice.  
  
Ron spun around and knocked over the chair. He hastily got to his feet and looked in the direction the voice was coming from.  
  
There she was lying awake. The familiar smile was once again adorning her face. Her blue gray eyes were glassy but never the less gleaming with amusement.  
  
Ron could have sworn he was seeing a ghost. But there she was. Lavender was awake.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" He asked before he could stop the stupid words from tumbling out.  
  
Lavender laughed weakly.  
  
"No. Though I probably look scary enough to be one." She said trying to run her hand through her hair that was probably a total mess.  
  
Ron stared at her as she rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up. Very slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position and then faced Ron. For the longest moment the two of them just stared at each other. It was mostly Ron gawking at her. But Lavender too seemed to be very happy to be awake and see another person again.  
  
"You are Lavender. You are okay!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. He didn't know what possessed him but for some reason he leaned over and gave her a hug. Lavender was surprised but then she wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him for a moment. It was so good to feel another's touch. Ron was delighted that she was alive. She was weak though. He could tell. He let go and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I can't believe you're alive." He said.  
  
"Me neither. It's so good to be awake again. It seems like I slept for forever." Lavender said smiling and looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Ron said softly.  
  
"I was fine. I just slept for a while." Lavender said brushing it off.  
  
"I know but no one knew what was wrong with you and nothing was working. You just kept on sleeping and wouldn't wake up." Ron said his voice getting louder with every syllable.  
  
"Ron keep your voice down or other wise Madam Pomfrey will hear us." Lavender said unable to hold back a smile.  
  
There was another momentary pause.  
  
"Lavender I'm sorry." Ron said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making our potion go wrong and causing you to get sick."  
  
"Accidents happen Ron." Lavender said.  
  
"I know but it was my fault. I should have been paying attention in Snapes class." Ron admitted.  
  
"No one likes paying attention in Snapes class." Lavender said grinning.  
  
"I know but it wouldn't have happened if I had been paying attention to him."  
  
"Snape's class is awful. Who would blame you for not paying attention." Lavender said truthfully.  
  
"Snape's class is terrible!" Ron said. Insults for Snape was one of his more knowledgeable topics.  
  
"His hair is so greasy!"  
  
"That's because he probably never washes it."  
  
"He favors the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy." Lavender said with disgust.  
  
"Yeah and Harry and me are his number one enemies."  
  
Lavender laughed. Ron smiled seeing her laugh once more. He joined in. The laughter rang throughout the infirmary. It was a good Madam Pomfrey wasn't a light sleeper or she would've wondered why there was a midnight gathering in the infirmary.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again." Ron said.  
  
"Is that proof that I'm not a ghost?" Lavender asked jokingly.  
  
"You don't look at all like a ghost. You look great. I just couldn't believe that you were awake." Ron said. Lavender did look pretty even though her hair was a mess and she was still pale looking.  
  
"I'm glad. I would be sad if I scared you away." They both laughed a little. Then suddenly they stopped and looked up at each other.  
  
Lavender's blue gray eyes met Ron's brown eyes and they held. Lavender laid her hand on top of his lightly. A sudden warmth ran up his spine even though Lavender's hand was cold. He wanted to touch her face with his free hand and stroke the smooth skin. She wanted to run her hand through his red hair. They both leaned forward ever so slightly. Ron had leaned so close to Lavender that he could feel her breath upon his face. For one dizzying moment Ron and Lavender stayed like this knowing exactly what was going to happen next.  
  
It happened so quickly. Their lips met. It was a gentle and very short kiss.  
  
Ron drew back and so did Lavender both looking very surprised and equally shocked. Lavenders hand still rested lightly upon his filling both of them with a warmth they couldn't explain. They looked at each other with eyes that both held the same question, "What was that?"  
  
Ron's eyes suddenly became wide when he realized what he had just done. He had just kissed Lavender and Lavender had just kissed him back. He had kissed someone other then Hermione. He loved Hermione not Lavender. He couldn't go kissing someone that he didn't love.  
  
Lavender knew what was going to happen even before she said it. She clamped a hand to her mouth as he stood up nearly knocking the chair over in his haste.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have." Lavender said on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's not going to work." Ron said. This was the right thing to do, he told himself. Then why did he feel so terrible?  
  
Lavender nodded trying to keep the tears at bay.  
  
"You see I'm in love with someone else." Ron said.  
  
"I know." Lavender said weakly.  
  
Ron nodded once more. That was the way it was going to have to be. He walked away and hurried out of the infirmary, not looking back once. Even though a part of his heart had been left with the girl that was now sobbing into her pillow.  
  
More then one heart had been broken that night. 


	11. The Following Morning

** A note from HazelMist: It's FEBRUARY 7th 2003! Holy cow! I did not expect this. I should have had this chapter out a few weeks ago. I decided to split chapter 11 into two chapters. The beginning is extremely boring, I know you don't have to tell me. I wrote the beginning description part way back in September and I haven't had the heart or the energy to change it. School has been a large problem for me. And I am very frustrated with this story and my others. My writing is disappointing me and I have to have things perfect. I know that's not really an excuse. I finally gave up and surrendered to imperfection today. Perhaps in a few more years I will be satisfied with my writing but for now, I'm a struggling fan fiction writer. The next chapter will be better!  
  
Another wow, I have 100! I nearly fell off my chair the other day after reading some of the reviews. I forgot how much I loved writing this story. The reviews helped remind me and encourage me to return. Thefly, archforge, BoOkWoRm, SleepieCareBear, E. C. R. Potter, HarryNZ, Jenny PK, Ashley, Koley Kat, Blue Lady, Louisa Potter, fawkes, Potteranne, Nutmeg, M. Michelle, Macen, & choco1207. I'm very surprised since I'm realizing that the amount of reviews is dwindling due to the fact that there's tons of stories now. I still cannot believe that people are still reading this! 17, 17 REVIEWERS! THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter 11: The Following Morning  
  
The night had ended.  
  
A cheery glow appeared in the once dark sky. Already the black darkness was fading into gray. The sky grew lighter as shades of pink, purple, blue, and gray painted the once black sky. A transition between night and day was taking place.  
  
The sun began to peek over the horizon. The colors blended and mixed with the returning star approaching rapidly. The colorful rainbow of colors was at its height. For a few precious moments a priceless scene lay before the lucky viewer who didn't even have to pay a knut.  
  
Hermione Granger crept over to the window. She flung it open shivering delightfully as a rush of freezing cold air flooded the room. For a second she stood there breathing in the fresh air. Then she sat down in the window shutting it so that only a crack remained open. It wouldn't do her any good to catch a cold.  
  
Smiling she tugged the blanket closer to her body. She leaned her face against the cold pane remembering fondly the many times she and her mother had shared a view of the sunrise and a blanket. That had been years ago. But sunrises never ceased to draw out the memories of a mother lovingly stroking her daughter's hair and holding her close.  
  
One time Hermione had woke to find someone else sharing a blanket and sunrise with her mother. Her father and mother had been sitting peacefully holding each other close. Hermione had watched as the two shared a kiss and then returned to the view, all the while holding each other tight. It was the perfect picture of love.  
  
Shivering once more Hermione wondered if one day she and Harry would share a blanket and a view of the sunrise.  
  
Would it be a perfect picture of love?  
  
Perhaps one day far into the future, perhaps.  
  
Hermione was unaware of it but Harry was sharing the view.  
  
Harry Potter stood at the window staring out at the sky. He leaned his elbows against the sill, sticking his head out into the winter air. The window had been opened some time during the night. The room was freezing. It would be useless to close it now.  
  
He gazed upward watching an owl soar lazily through the open sky. Another sat perched upon a higher ledge. Its head was turning; watching the other owl's every move. Suddenly it took flight, spreading its wings and joining the other in its trek across the horizon. They flew together. They were two small shadows against the now bright sky.  
  
Was it only a few weeks ago when he had been flying solo? It was hard to believe that it had been a month since he and Hermione had discovered that they loved each other. He could still remember it like it was yesterday and yet it seemed like forever. It was difficult to explain. But Harry knew that his life had changed for the better after that first kiss.  
  
Harry watched the owls swooping across the sunrise together and smiled. She had given him something that was worth everything. He was not going to let that go any time soon.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were moved by the sunrise but there were two others that were enjoying the view as well.  
  
Ron stomped down the hall blindly. He was in a part of the castle that he didn't recognize and now after several hours he stopped realizing that a long time had passed since all hell had broke loose. Immobile, he remembered all of the events of the previous hours in a moment's time. Ron got a brief flash of each part of the long journey. Now Ron stood in the middle of a hallway stock-still. Was this the end of the journey?  
  
Last night Ron had left the infirmary. He had gone back to the dormitory, tried to sleep with no success and then paced around the room for an hour. He even tried Snape's potion essay to keep his mind off of things. Nothing had helped. Everything was still fresh in his mind. He wasn't waking up from the nightmare. Only the halls had served as a brief refuge from his raging mind. Again Ron pinched himself to make sure it wasn't just a nightmare. It wasn't. This was reality, hitting Ron Weasley right in the face.  
  
Suddenly a glimpse of light caught Ron's eye. He headed towards it wondering what it could be. He was surprised to find that it was only an open window. But when he raised his eyes to look outdoors the shock returned.  
  
A dazzling sunrise lay before his very eyes. The light nearly blinded him and the beauty of it surprised him. Ron wondered why he was so shocked and suddenly realized that he hadn't seen the sun rise in several months. He hadn't actually taken the time to see what was really there all along. He had been so caught up in life and its problems that he hadn't noticed what he was missing. Now he did.  
  
His heart gave a lurch. Lavender had been there all along. Standing in front of him she had been waiting there patiently just like the day in Potions class. Pretty as the sunrise she had gone unnoticed. It dawned on him then that maybe Hermione wasn't for him. But instead, perhaps, there was someone else...  
  
Lavender sat up in her hospital bed watching the sunrise steadily higher into the sky. To her there was nothing more beautiful. After being unconscious for several days Lavender was very glad to be awake and alive. She breathed deeply feeling the air rush into her lungs. She was still awake. So it hadn't been a dream after all.  
  
Last night she had dreamed that she had woke to find Ron at her bedside expressing wishes that he hoped she didn't die. She had smiled at his words and had scared him with the sound of her voice. The dream had gone on as she and Ron had talked. And then suddenly it had happened. They had kissed. What a kiss it had been. Lavender touched her lips remembering the feeling of his lips upon hers. But it had ended all too soon. Her heart had been broken in two. It was all because of Hermione.  
  
Lavender shook her head. It was wrong to blame Hermione. Harry and Hermione had just happened to fall in love at the wrong time. Lavender herself had fallen in love at a bad time. Though she still tried to insist that she wasn't in love, the kiss had revealed her true feelings.  
  
It was her fault. She shouldn't have kissed him. She should've backed away and just stayed friends. She knew he loved Hermione. Then why oh why did she do something that stupid and get herself a broken heart?  
  
A new day was dawning, thought Lavender as she lifted her eyes to the sky. The thoughts of the past could be hidden and pushed behind her just as the night had been chased away. A new day was beginning.  
  
Lavender rolled onto her side. A last tear streaked down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and struggling drifted off into the mists of sleep.  
  
*  
  
The sun had already started to pour through into the Dormitory and it was nearly half past seven. The Girls dormitory was quiet except for the muffled snores of Hermione's roommate. Though Parvati slept soundly Hermione was wide-awake and dressed for the day.  
  
Hermione tiptoed across the room. She had no desire to wake Parvati at this hour of the morning. The girl had been unusually moody since Lavender had gone into the infirmary. Hermione assumed that this was a sign that she missed her best friend.  
  
In the dim light she found the mirror. Hastily she brushed her hair so that the snarls disappeared and her hair became relatively neat. Touching a wavy strand of her brown hair she smiled. It was the best she could do and yet Harry Potter still loved her for it. Immediately her hand went to her neck where the delicate gold chain was and the tiny golden heart. Even after last night's trauma she couldn't help but think of how happy she was to be with Harry. She had made the right decision.  
  
If only Ron could understand that.  
  
She sighed and stared at her hands for a moment.  
  
How was she going to face him again? No doubt that he was going to be mad. He was always jealous of Harry. Just like the last time her two best friends had gotten into a fight it was all over jealousy. She hadn't told Ron about her relationship with Harry for that reason. Another fight was the last thing she had wanted. And look what she had caused! Here they were stuck in another battle and this time it had started because of her.  
  
Hermione groaned and sitting down she dropped her head into her hands.  
  
What was she going to do now?  
  
The answer came sooner then she thought.  
  
A door creaked open and quiet footsteps were heard entering the room. Hermione was too engrossed in her search for a possible solution to realize that someone else had entered the room unnoticed. The footsteps drew nearer and Hermione began muttering to herself about hearing things and problems with boys. She only subconsciously heard someone stop right behind her.  
  
"Why does this have to be so difficult!" Hermione exclaimed raising her head suddenly.  
  
Silence enveloped the room.  
  
Hermione heard her own voice echoing in her head. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She hated not knowing the answer to her problems. But if there was one thing she hadn't counted on, it was definitely this. Who would've thought that she would be caught in a love triangle between her two best friends? Hermione sighed, thinking amusedly of what a great story it would make. Hermione Granger the bookworm and bossy prefect becomes the love interest of not one but two of the greatest guys she had ever known. Who happen to be her two best friends, she added.  
  
"I can't deal with this." Hermione said laughing at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"Frustrated?" Asked a voice.  
  
Hermione whirled around just to find no one there. Her heart caught in her mouth. First it's her friends and now she heard voices. This was just great. Could matters get any worse?  
  
"Hello?" Hermione called cautiously.  
  
Then suddenly a grin spread across her face. She really must have been preoccupied if she missed that one.  
  
"Harry! Take the cloak off now! You nearly scared me half to death!" She said laughing.  
  
A floorboard creaked and Hermione remained perfectly still. She was timing the nearly silent steps that could only just be heard. Then suddenly she pounced grabbing at the air to her left. The cloak slipped to the ground as its wearer tried unsuccessfully to avoid her outstretched hand. The familiar face of Harry Potter was revealed.  
  
"Hermione you ruin everything." Harry said folding up the cloak.  
  
"It's your own fault for coming in here like a heavy footed elephant." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Hey I had you there for a minute." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I was preoccupied." Hermione protested.  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Ms. Granger haven't you learned anything?" Harry joked.  
  
"No I actually really was preoccupied with my thoughts." Hermione said honestly.  
  
"Thoughts of me?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Well not exactly." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"I'm hurt Hermione." Harry said faking disappointment.  
  
"No it's just that."  
  
"Thoughts of Ron?" Harry asked on a more serious note.  
  
"Yeah you're getting closer to the subject." Hermione said.  
  
"I see where this is going." Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione dropped back into the chair.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone does." She said softly.  
  
Harry glanced around and noticed that Parvati Patil was still in the room, though she didn't look like she would hear them but all the same, they should leave. He was after in the Girls Dormitory.  
  
"Hermione maybe we should go." Harry said quietly resting a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Go. oh right. Let's go to the common room." Hermione said.  
  
She turned to leave the room but instead grabbed her wand off of the table, just in case. She shoved it into the pocket of her robe and followed Harry out of the Girl's Dormitory and onto the staircase that lead into the common room.  
  
The common room was thankfully empty, except for a group of giggling second years they had it all to their selves. Hermione was glad for this and she dropped down on the sofa patting the seat beside her. Harry came and took the seat at her side.  
  
"Sorry it's just that Parvati was in there and I didn't want her finding me in there." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Point taken, but what were you doing in there in the first place." A smile spread across her face as Harry struggled to answer that question.  
  
"Well I just wanted to see you, you know surprise you. Is there something wrong with me wanting to see my girlfriend?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh I'm your girlfriend now." Hermione joked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You always have been." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Okay you win." Hermione took a quick glance at the giggling second years absorbed by their magazine and then pulled him toward her for a short good morning kiss. It went on much longer then they had hoped and when Hermione drew back she noticed that the giggling had stopped.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione murmured.  
  
Four twelve-year old girls were staring at her all with a matching look of horror complete with wide eyes and dropping jaws. Apparently Ginny wasn't the only one who had a notable crush on Harry Potter. These girls looked ready to kill. The magazine dropped from the blonde's hands and fell to the floor as shock began to turn to anger.  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
Having the famous Harry Potter as a boyfriend had more disadvantages then she thought.  
  
"Er. hello." Hermione said waving to them.  
  
Harry turned around and saw the four girls staring at him. Instantly four bright smiles appeared like magic.  
  
"Oh um hi." Harry said.  
  
The four girls were speechless, just beaming innocently up at him.  
  
"Well we'll be going now, won't we Harry." Hermione said taking him forcefully by the arm.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course." Harry stood up and the two of them walked out of the room and through the portrait.  
  
Hermione caught a last glimpse of four whispering second years sending her death glares, before the portrait closed behind them.  
  
"That was interesting." Harry joked.  
  
"I'm sure it was for you." Hermione said glaring.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to go run off with some twelve year old." Harry assured her.  
  
"I wasn't worried about that, but now that you mention it, maybe I should."  
  
"They are no competition to you." He said smiling and touching a strand of her hair.  
  
"Well except for that last blonde, I'm only kidding, only kidding!" Hermione hit him anyway.  
  
"What I was about to say before you started raving about the blonde, was that the whole school will know about our relationship in approximately." She grabbed his wrist glancing at his watch. "Three hours." She finished.  
  
"I didn't even think of that." Harry said suddenly.  
  
Hermione nodded as it dawned on him.  
  
"Our secret's out." Harry said taking her hand.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione didn't know what else to say.  
  
It was going to happen some day. But she hadn't expected it to happen now, on top of everything else.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought you would know that answer." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. As he moved his bangs unintentionally away from his forehead she once again caught sight of the familiar scar, a true reminder of who Harry Potter really was. He was the boy who lived and she was Hermione Granger, the nobody. She stared at the floor and that question that seemed to keep coming up once again entered her mind. How did she end up with the Boy who lived? She had fallen in love with her best friend, Harry Potter, not a celebrity.  
  
"You know what." Hermione glanced up at him wondering what he had to say.  
  
"I think we shouldn't keep it a secret." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I mean we don't have to tell everyone, but we don't have to be secretive. You're my girlfriend. I'm not single. And I don't want another guy thinking that no one cares about a beautiful girl like you." He continued now stumbling over his words trying to explain what he meant.  
  
Hermione grinned, as Harry grew even more nervous.  
  
"Am I making any sense?" He asked her.  
  
"Perfect." She said, then she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Harry returned the grin. Hermione felt him reach over and take her hand. She couldn't be happier. Smiling the two of them started down the hall, off to a new beginning of their relationship, ready to face the world.  
  
  
  
THANK YOU! As I said before the next chapter will be better. *crosses fingers * Please tell me what you think of it. SORRY IT WAS SO LATE!  
  
Hazel apologizes over and over again for this untimely delay of hers and begs for forgiveness. 


End file.
